Lord of the Rings: A New Fellowship of the Ring
by H M Palmer
Summary: Sathien, an Elf, and her fellow Remla, a hobbit, end up discovering of the One Ring in Frodo's possession. Are they to accompany the Fellowship to certain doom? COMPLETED, continue reading on in the next story Burden of the Ring.
1. A Meeting at the Inn

**A/N: This is the first chap of my LOTR trilogy, following the lives of Sathien Edennil and her fellow hobbit Remla Bracegirdle as they end up accompanying the Fellowship and how it changes them forever.**

**1 **

"_Mae __govannen_."

Remla Bracegirdle looked up as her front door opened and a familiar figure stepped in.

"Sathien!" Remla shouted happily, abandoning her studies and running over to greet her Elf friend.

"It's Bilbo's party. Of course I was going to come to it this year, and to see you, of course." Sathien Edennil smiled.

She was dressed in a light colored, flowing Elvish dress which was hidden under a green Elvish cloak. Her hood was pulled over her long curly black hair. Remla thought Elves always seemed to dress gracefully.

As much as she tried to not look like an Elf amongst hobbits, Sathien towered over Remla and had to bend as she entered Remla's small hobbit home.

"I'm happy to see you," Remla commented. "And no, I didn't forget Bilbo's birthday this time. Isn't he one hundred and eleven already? He is really old for a hobbit."

"Yes, and we best get down there or we will be late." Sathien smiled at her small little hobbit friend. Sathien found her way out of the house and waited for Remla to lock up before they headed down to the party below.

Sathien hardly visited Hobbiton as she lived all the way in Rivendell, but made sure to visit Remla as much as she could. The two of them were close friends, a hobbit and an Elf, which many thought was peculiar, but they had become friends after Bilbo's last birthday when Sathien visited with Gandalf.

"How are you and Feredir?" Remla asked as the two of them hurried down the stone path to the party.

"We are not together anymore," Sathien replied sadly. "I do not wish to speak of it."

"Okay." Remla said quietly, being as polite as she could.

Then they reached the party tree and the place was loud and full of dancing, laughing hobbits. There was plenty of food and tankards of ale, Remla stared at the sight. Sathien felt awkward as she towered over the hobbits and many moved out of the way to let her pass, some staring in amazement at the sight of an Elf.

And one of those was a hobbit, Samwise Gamgee.

"Look, Mr Frodo, an Elf!" Sam looked over at the red haired Elf not far from where he and Frodo Baggins were sitting.

"Go and talk to her." Frodo encouraged him.

"No, I think I'll have another ale." Sam decided sheepishly, drinking some more ale. Frodo smiled and noticed a blonde haired hobbit dressed in breeches, which was unusual for a female hobbit as breeches were thought to be male clothes, talking with the Elf. They looked like good friends, and Frodo was surprised that a hobbit and an Elf could have become such close friends.

"Welcome milady Elf!" a drunken hobbit called loudly.

Sathien and Remla found a seat and quickly sat down. Sathien got some ale and the two friends slowly drank the ale and watched the party going on around them. Then all of a sudden a firework exploded from a tent. The sound jerked Remla from her thoughts and she stared up at the sparking orange firework shooting into the sky. It sparked and flared then formed into a large flaming dragon that flew above them, then turned and started to fly down at the hobbits.

"It's attacking us!" Remla shouted as the other hobbits started shouting and running away from the dragon as it flew closer.

"It's a fireworks dragon! It's not real!" Sathien shouted, but her voice was drowned out amongst the panicked cries of all the hobbits. The dragon swooped low and Remla jumped to the ground in fear as the dragon flew overhead and over the lake. It fizzled into a small spark and Remla watched in awe as it exploded into a huge shower of fireworks that lit up the whole lake and cast the partying hobbits faces in a bright orange glow.

"Wow!" Remla smiled, clapping along with all of the others. The party was perfect.

* * *

A few hours after the long partying, Sathien took her seat next to Remla who had been sitting and sipping ale, being careful not to get drunk.

"Enjoying the party?" Sathien asked her hobbit friend.

"Yes." Remla replied, even though she was finding it boring.

"I heard Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took caused that fireworks dragon. How folly they are."

"Yes." Remla agreed, though not fully.

"Even though you were fond of Peregrin," Sathien smiled. "Shows how the two of them are always getting into trouble."

"They are." Remla smiled.

The other hobbits started cheering.

"Speech! Speech!"

Remla looked up to see Bilbo smiling as he stood under the party tree. The party had quieted down and now everyone waited for Bilbo's speech to begin.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins!" Bilbo began. Hobbits cheered at the sound of their names.

"Tooks and Brandybucks."

More cheers.

"Grubbs!"

And more cheers again.

"Chubbs!"

"Hornblowers!"

"Bolgers, Bracegirdles!"

Remla raised her tankard and cheered along with her relatives, as she was a Bracegirdle and proud of it. Sathien smiled at her friend and sipped her ale in acknowledgement.

"And Proudfoots."

"Proud_feet_!" an elderly hobbit snapped from the crowd.

Bilbo waved his hand dismissively and they all laughed.

"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday!"

"Happy birthday!" the hobbits shouted, raising their tankards. Sathien and Remla clanged their tankards together and finished off their ale.

"Alas, eleventy one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits."

The hobbits cheered at Bilbo's compliments. Remla smiled shyly.

"I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."

The crowd went silent. Remla exchanged a puzzled look with Sathien and Sathien smiled to herself as she understood what Bilbo had meant.

"I have things to do." Bilbo whispered to himself. Remla strained to hear what he was saying and glanced at Sathien, knowing that Elves had keen hearing.

"I regret to announce that this is the End," Bilbo spoke loudly. "I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell. Goodbye."

Bilbo disappeared.

After the shock of Bilbo's mysterious vanishing act had worn off, Remla and Sathien stood outside the borders of the Shire. Remla had dismissed it as being some trick that Bilbo had done, but Sathien was worried as to how Bilbo had done it.

The sky had darkened and a sad feeling had filled Remla, as she looked upon her friend standing next to her black horse, Nautho, her belongings attached to the saddle.

"I will see you in five months. My Lord Elrond has given permission for me to visit in that time."

"Okay." Remla nodded, bidding farewell to Sathien as she gracefully got onto Nautho.

"Goodbye." Sathien smiled, looking down at her horse. "_Noro__lim __Nautho_"

Remla returned the smile and watched her Elf friend ride away to hopefully return in five months. Until then, Remla would be waiting.


	2. Hunted by the Riders

**2 **

_Five months later….._

Remla was once again at the Green Dragon, laughing at the antics of Merry and Pippin, who were singing and dancing with ale on the table. Her smile faded when she overheard a conversation some elderly hobbits were having.

"There's some strange folk crossing the Shire," one said. "Dwarves and others of an unsavory nature."

Remla didn't want to listen, but she couldn't help it.

"War is brewing. The mountains are fair teeming with goblins." another said. Remla looked away, nervous at the idea of a war.

"Remla!"

Remla looked up in surprise at the sound of a familiar voice. Sathien took a seat in front of her, looking much the same as she did five months earlier. Elves always seemed to look flawless to Remla.

"How are you, _mellon_?" Sathien asked. Remla had heard that word many times so she knew of its meaning, which was 'friend'.

"I'm well." Remla smiled, but then noticed Sathien's expression.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't stay for long. Lord Elrond has changed his mind. He says time is getting shorter and the lands have grown darker. He fears that war is on its way, and that the Dark Lord of Mordor is gathering his armies once again. He is saying that the time of the Elves is almost over."

"What? Dark Lord?" Remla cried in shock. She hadn't heard of this Dark Lord before, and Sathien's expression was grim.

"_Sauron_," Sathien said in a hushed voice as though the mention of his name would alarm the hobbits around them. "Lord Elrond says I must return quickly, as it will take six days for me to return to Rivendell on foot."

"Six days? Don't you have Nautho with you?"

"Not this time," Sathien replied regretfully. "that is why he is concerned. He didn't give me permission to visit you for much time. I will be leaving tomorrow."

"What?" Remla cried in disappointment. "But you've only just arrived!"

"You can come with me to the Brandywine River. Only for a short while, so we can bid our farewells. And then you can return home."

After a moment's hesitation, Remla nodded.

"That's fine with me."

She didn't mind going with her friend. After all, it wasn't a very long journey and she didn't know how long it would be before she could see Sathien again.

It had been a day long journey through the fields of Buckland. The two of them had adequate food, with Remla having an assortment of vegetables and breads. She noticed that Sathien seemed to eat some kind of hard bread which seemed to sustain her after one bite.

"Should we pass through that corn field there?" Sathien suggested.

"It would be a better shortcut than heading down to the Road at the bottom of the hill." Remla agreed.

The two of them walked over to the tall crops and stepped in, finding their way through. Sathien's head poked over the top of the field and she could easily see the way to go.

"What could possibly happen?"

The sudden voice sounded familiar. Remla was sure she knew who it was. When she stepped into view, she saw that it was Frodo Baggins. What was he doing all the way out of Hobbiton? And Samwise Gamgee was with him, they looked like they were going on a long journey.

Frodo noticed them and stopped in surprise.

Two hobbits suddenly burst from the crops and knocked Frodo and Sam over. Sathien ran forward, thinking for a moment that they were being attacked.

"Frodo?" Pippin spoke. "Merry, look, it's Frodo Baggins!"

"Hello Frodo!" Merry stood up.

"Get off him!" Sam helped Frodo up, pushing Pippin aside. "Mr Frodo, are you alright?"

"What's the meaning of this?" Frodo demanded.

"Sathien and I are journeying to Brandywine River as she is departing to Rivendell in a few days." Remla explained, but then realized that Frodo had asked Pippin and Merry the question.

Sathien noticed that Sam couldn't keep his eyes off her; he had adored Elves since he was young and was enthralled by Sathien's presence.

"Hold this." Merry handed vegetables to Sam. Remla began to wonder what Frodo and Sam where doing so far from home, and what Merry and Pippin were getting up to. It was a folly coincidence that they had all ended up in the corn field.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crops!" Sam cried.

"Yes." Pippin finished giving Sam all his vegetables when they heard shouting. Pippin grabbed Frodo and ran, followed by Merry.

"Oi! You get back here!" Farmer Maggot was yelling and waving a scythe at them as he grew closer with his barking dog. Remla stared in fear and ran, following the others. Sathien grabbed Sam who had dropped the vegetables and they ran after them.

"Dunno why he is so upset," Merry spoke. "It's only a couple of carrots."

"And some cabbages," Pippin added. "And those few bags of potatoes that we lifted last week…..and the mushrooms the week before!"

So the two of them had been getting into trouble, Remla thought.

"Yes Pippin! My point is, he's clearly overreacting!"

Remla ran after them and skidded to a stop when she realized that they had stopped just before the edge of a gorge.

"Woah!"

Sathien stopped deftly when Sam knocked into the hobbits from behind and they all lost their footing and fell off the edge.

"Aaaah!" Remla cried out, the grass spinning around her as she stumbled and rolled, painfully landing at the bottom, her head spinning. She slowly sat up and spat out grass in her mouth. Sathien ran down the steep slope making it look so easy, as Elves did.

She noticed they were on the Road. The hobbits had all landed on top of each other.

"I think I've broken something." Remla heard Merry mumble, only to pull a broken carrot out from underneath him.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took." Sam grumbled.

"What?" Merry cried defensively. "That was a detour, a shortcut."

"A shortcut to what?"

"Mushrooms!" Pippin cried. The three hobbits hurriedly made their way to the cluster of mushrooms below a tree and began picking them. As much as Remla liked those rare delicacies, she went over to Sathien.

"Should we continue along the Road to the River?" Remla asked.

Sathien was silent as she watched the hobbits. "No, I think we should accompany the hobbits. We should ask where they are going and lead them there safely. It just isn't safe anymore, they could get in danger. I feel that I should help them, Remla. They are only hobbits."

"Okay." Remla nodded in agreement. She wouldn't mind accompanying them. She had been fond of Pippin not too long ago, and she wouldn't mind getting to know him. She walked over to Frodo who was looking down the Road and she was about to ask him where they were going.

"Get off the Road! Quick!"

Frodo sounded panicked and ran off the Road. Remla didn't stop to question and ran in fear after him. Merry, Pippin and Sam grabbed their mushrooms and they all jumped under an overhanging tree root and hid. Sathien seemed to hesitate, looking down the Road and then her eyes widened in grave fear, then she ran to join them under the tree, crouching as low as she could.

At Sathien's expression, they all seemed to go silent; wondering what had made the Elf fearful.

"Shh, be quiet." Sam hissed to Merry and Pippin as they fought over the mushrooms. The sound of hooves approaching made them all hesitate. Remla gripped a tree root in fear and listened as the horse stopped above them.

The rider jumped off and landed on the ground above them. Remla waited and watched, holding her breath in fear, waiting for the rider to speak or move away. Then she felt a dark presence and pulled her knees in further when bugs and worms started crawling out of the ground as if they were responding to the presence of this rider.

Remla looked around at the others and saw Frodo holding a ring. Sam grabbed Frodo's arm and as Frodo awoke from a daze, the rider seemed to react, sniffing sharply.

Remla frowned. Why had the Ring caused the rider to react? It did not seem like a normal ring at all.

Sathien looked paler than normal and kept looking above them in fear. If the rider saw them, she didn't know how she could protect them all. For she knew the rider and whom he served, she knew of the Nazgul.

Merry lifted up the bag of mushrooms and threw them into a bush nearby. The rider screeched and went to the sudden movement. Remla felt frozen in place in fear, and Sathien grabbed her arm and they all ran from the rider, running down the hill to stop and catch their breath.

"What was that?" Merry questioned. Remla looked at Sathien for guidance, but the Elf looked away in despair, for she now knew of what was occurring and of the danger they were all in.

Nighttime approached quickly and they were all still running from the Black Rider, but now there was more than one rider after them. Remla kept glancing around in fear and looking at Frodo who had gone quiet, as he seemed to understand why the riders were after them. And Sathien wasn't helping either. The ring that Frodo had must have something to do with this, Remla thought.

They hid behind a tree as the Black Rider patrolled the area, hunting for them.

"Anything?" Sam asked after a moment.

"Nothing." Sathien answered, scanning their surroundings with her keen Elf sight. Her height was also an advantage, Remla noticed.

"What is going on?" Pippin sighed, walking over to Frodo.

"That Black Rider was looking for something. Or someone," Merry said quietly. "Frodo?"

Sathien stepped forward to tell them about the Black Riders when Sam hissed a warning.

"Get down!"

Remla hit the ground in fear, she hadn't seen the Black Rider up close and she didn't want to. They waited for the Black Rider on the hill to depart before they got up.

"I have to leave the Shire. Sam and I must get to Bree." Frodo said quietly. So this Black Rider was trying to stop them getting to Bree, Remla thought to herself.

"Right," Merry nodded, a sudden thought occurring to him. "Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me!"

Merry got up and ran and Remla ran after him, blindly stumbling along in the dark, trying not to trip over when a Black Rider screeched and ran out in front of them. Remla let out a cry of surprise and dodged it, running after the others.

Merry and Pippin were shouting for Frodo to run. Remla glanced back to see him trying to get past the rider. She thought fast and grabbed a stick, throwing it in the direction of the rider and badly missing it. The rider turned its horse sharply at her and Remla stumbled back. It was a distraction that lasted long enough for Frodo to run past and they ran to the raft out on the water and jumped over the fence.

Remla felt her feet scraping the dirt, feeling the stones dig into her skin as she ran faster than she ever had before, hearing the horse galloping behind her.

Remla put on speed and jumped onto the raft as the others undid the mooring ropes and pushed the raft out.

"Frodo!"

"Run Frodo!" Pippin shouted.

"Go!" Frodo shouted, running to the raft with the Black Rider right behind him.

"Jump!"

"Run, come on Frodo!"

Frodo pushed off and jumped across the water to be safely caught by Sathien on the raft. They all looked back at the Black Rider as it skidded to a stop before the water and screeched again.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked breathlessly.

"Brandywine Bridge. Twenty miles." Merry answered as he started to paddle. Sathien was helping to paddle and Remla sat on the raft, watching the Black Rider ride away to be followed by two more riders, riding off into the night.

Remla couldn't believe how much danger they had all gotten into. She could only hope that when they got to Bree it would all be over.


	3. The Man at Bree

**And next chap up already. And jules, thanks for the review. I couldn't care less that there are so many of these type of fics. The Taffo name was a mistake with the find/replace function on word. This is a trilogy fic I wrote ages ago and want to upload. **

**3 **

The rain fell hard. Sathien lead the hobbits through the dark forest, finding her way to Bree but finding it hard in the dark, rainy weather. Sathien saw the brown gates into Bree ahead and ran across the wet, mushy road to the gates.

She knocked urgently and shivered from the cold. Behind her, the five hobbits were also wet and cold and fearful of the riders hunting them.

A wooden panel slid open and a man looked out, seeing only Sathien.

"An Elf? Alone?" the gatekeeper questioned.

"And others in my company." Sathien gestured to the hobbits below her which the gatekeeper could not see from his level. The gatekeeper slid the highest panel shut and slid open the lowest one to see the hobbits at eye level.

"An Elf, and _five_ hobbits!" the gatekeeper sounded even more suspicious. "What do you want?"

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony." Frodo announced. The gatekeeper slid the panel shut and opened the gate, holding a lantern above them all.

"Five hobbits and an Elf, suspicious company I say," the gatekeeper muttered. "What business brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the inn," Frodo replied defensively. "Our business is our own!"

"Alright young sir, I meant no offense. It's my job to ask questions after nightfall."

The old man held the gate open to let them all pass through.

"There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful."

Remla shivered from the cold and the mention of 'strange folk' and made her way along the cobbled path and through the grumbling Men around them. Being taller than the Men of Bree, Sathien lead the way for the hobbits and most of the men muttered curiously about the Elf. Remla looked around for this Prancing Pony Inn, wanting to get away from the cold.

Frodo looked up and noticed the sign to the Prancing Pony Inn and lead them over there, Sathien clearing the way for them.

They stepped into the inn, pulling off their hoods in relief to be away from the rain. The inn was poorly lit and noisy, but Remla felt safer knowing that she was away from the Black Riders. Now she could only wonder why Frodo wanted to come here in the first place.

Frodo stepped forward and went over to the bar.

"Excuse me."

A man leaned over and looked at Sathien in suspicion before looking down at Frodo.

"Good evening little Masters, Milady," he nodded at Sathien. "if you're looking for accommodation we've got some nice, cozy hobbit sized rooms available, always willing to cater for little folk, and enough room for an Elf, Milady, Mr….?"

Frodo paused.

"Underhill. My name's Underhill."

Remla stared at Frodo and frowned. Why would he come all the way to this inn and lie about his name?

"Underhill, yes." the man nodded.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Could you tell him we've arrived?"

Gandalf. That was why they were here. To meet Gandalf, Remla realised.

"Gandalf? Gandalf?" the buffer creased his forehead in thought. "Oh yes I remember! Elderly chap, big grey beard, pointy hat."

Frodo nodded.

"Not seen him for six months."

Remla looked at Frodo's confused reaction. They all looked worried; she guessed that Gandalf had meant to be there.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked quietly.

After taking a seat and some ale, Remla felt more comfortable. Apart from the suspicious glances they all kept getting. She sat at a table with Sathien, leaving Frodo and the others alone to do their own business.

"Are you heading off home soon?" Remla looked at her friend. Sathien had quietly been watching Frodo.

"Sathien, you know what's going on, don't you?" Remla asked after a long silence. Sathien looked around at the men of Bree around them.

"I'll tell you outside."

Remla was surprised, but followed Sathien out of the inn, feeling Frodo's gaze on her.

"You know the Black Riders, don't you? You know what they are?" Sathien asked her in a hushed voice. It was quieter outside, but that didn't make it anymore safer. At least the rain had stopped for now.

Remla shook her head.

"They are servants of Sauron," Sathien looked worried. "I have read of them, but do not know much more of them. All I know is that there are nine of them and they hunt for the One Ring."

"One Ring?" Remla whispered. The ring Frodo had. That was the One Ring.

"Yes, the One Ring that Sauron forged himself. It has a seductive, dangerous power, as it was crafted by the Dark Lord with his own will and dark power. I fear for Frodo's safety."

"Why would he have it anyway? Did he steal it from Sauron?"

"That is a long story. I do not know all the details. All I know is that Frodo must be protected. That Ring must not fall into the hands of the Enemy."

Remla nodded slowly, taking it all in.

"What does Gandalf have to do with it?"

"I do not know," Sathien admitted. "I wish to have more details, but I only have common knowledge of this. Gandalf is of the Mithrandir, one of the Istari. A wizard, sent from the Valar to guide all free peoples of Middle Earth."

"A wizard!" Remla raised an eyebrow in surprise, having never suspected Gandalf to be a wizard.

"He must want to protect the Ring from the Eye of Sauron, but all I know is that Frodo is in danger. We all are, so we must wait for Gandalf to arrive."

Remla nodded, and with their conversation over, they headed back into the inn.

"Frodo, no." Sathien hissed as the inn erupted in cries of shock and surprise. Remla saw the Ring fall on Frodo's hand and he disappeared, just like Bilbo had. He was gone, but where? Was he still in this inn? Or had he disappeared into some unknown land of Sauron's? Remla stared in shock and looked at Sathien but she just looked gravely at a hooded man in the corner who looked very interested in the situation.

"Frodo? Where could he have gone?" Pippin rushed over to Sathien, concern evident on his face.

"It was that Ring he had been carrying wasn't it? What is going on?" Merry cried.

"No time to explain." Sathien said quietly, noticing the hooded man head upstairs with a visible Frodo.

The hobbits followed Sathien's gaze and Merry grabbed a chair, Pippin grabbed a candle. Sam readied his fists in anger.

"He's going to kill Mr Frodo!" Sam cried, running for the stairs.

"No!" Sathien called after him, knowing that he would not, and they all ran up the stairs and threw open the door. Sam held up his fists and shouted at the man who had drawn his sword at them.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you Longshanks!" Sam roared.

"You have a stout heart little hobbit," the man commented. "But that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming."

Remla inhaled in fear. She knew that he meant the Dark Riders. When Frodo put on that Ring, he must have attracted them. And now they were coming.

After a hurried explanation, the man who called himself Strider led them to another room across the road.

Remla could see that Strider recognized Sathien, and that Sathien was comfortable in his company, so she trusted Strider. For now.

Strider told them that it was not safe to return to their own rooms, so they were to sleep close to him, as he would keep watch.

As Remla lay down to sleep, she awoke a few minutes later to the hushed voices of Strider and Sathien speaking in Elvish. She didn't know what they were talking about; she was just tired and fell into a restless sleep, knowing the Black Riders were coming after them.

Remla jerked awake when she heard the screech of the Black Riders and gasped in fear, sitting upright and hugging her blankets close to her. Pippin glanced at her, and Remla noticed Strider sitting at the window, smoking pipe weed and watching the room across the road. Remla could hear stabbing noises, and the sound of the riders screeching. She wanted to go and look out the window, but was too afraid.

Frodo looked like he had been awake for hours and they all looked over at Strider.

"What are they?" Frodo asked after a rider screeched again.

"They were once Men," Strider began. "Great Kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine Rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one, they've fallen into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feed on the presence of the Ring, drawn to the Power of the One. _They will never stop hunting you_."


	4. Attack on the Watchtower

**Glad you like it Mrs. Hawkeye Benjamin F.Pierce, here's the next chap. :)**

**4 **

The next morning after a restless sleep, Strider led them out of Bree with a pony named Bill carrying their food and cooking ware. Remla felt like going back to the Green Dragon, and going home to her normal life. Now she was so fearful of the approaching Ringwraiths and of the danger they were all in. This was something she never thought she would face in her life, compared to the peacefulness of the Shire.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked.

"Into the wild." Strider replied.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf's?" Merry asked Frodo.

"He can be trusted," Sathien answered. "He is well known."

_Well known. Sure he was_, Remla thought to herself. But Remla trusted her friend and the others accepted Sathien's reply.

"But where's he leading us?" Sam asked.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the House of Elrond." Strider replied. Remla glanced at Sathien who smiled slightly. So Sathien had discussed this with Strider the other night. Remla was quite excited about this; she hadn't been to Rivendell before.

"Did you hear that? Rivendell!" Sam cried, elated. "We're going to see the Elves!"

"And return to my home." Sathien smiled proudly.

Strider led them ahead for many hours, and Remla felt like she was going to collapse from the effort. Snow started to fall and Remla shivered from the cold, hardly able to feel her frozen feet.

Merry sighed and the others stopped to rest and get some food and cooking ware from Bill. Sathien and Strider stopped and looked back at them, not looking exhausted at all.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall." Strider announced.

"But what about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"You've already had it." Strider frowned.

"We've had one, yes. But what about second breakfast?"

Remla nodded in agreement, she was hungry. Strider walked away.

"Don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." Merry pointed out.

Pippin looked alarmed. "What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't count on it." said Merry.

Strider threw an apple from the bushes and Merry caught it and handed it to Pippin, patting him on the shoulder. Another apple flew through the air and hit Pippin on the head. Pippin looked up, bewildered. Remla laughed at him, thinking that Pippin was folly.

The others started packing up and heading after Strider.

"Pippin!" Merry called impatiently.

Hours of walking later, the sky grew darker and Remla shivered in the cold, feeling numb and slowed her pace down, Pippin bumping into her from behind.

"Steady on, Remla." Pippin said. Remla just looked away in embarrassment and walked faster. They walked through rough country, and as it grew darker, the forest gave way to marshland. Remla looked ahead in dread. Crossing the marshes was the last thing she had expected.

Remla stepped in the murky water reaching past her knees and grumbled in annoyance as she trudged through the mire, stopping to steady herself from slipping. But the mire wasn't what made the journey through the marshes worse. It was the cloud of midges that hovered around them.

Remla stopped to hit them away, watching as Sathien and Strider seemed to walk through confidently.

"What do they eat?" Merry gasped as he slapped midges away. "When they can't get hobbit?"

Pippin stumbled in the mire and slipped, soaking himself in the sludgy mire. Remla was behind him and almost tripped over him in surprise.

"Pippin!" Merry grumbled. Remla helped him up out of the mire, getting wet in the process.

"Thanks." Pippin smiled, trying to dry himself off. The journey continued until it grew too dark and they camped out on the boggy ground.

Remla blinked in the dark, watching as Sathien lit a small fire to warm them up and Strider went to hunt some food. Remla finally fell asleep and woke to the sound, and smell, of roasting meat. She sat up and Strider prepared them all some roasted deer for supper. She couldn't believe this harrowing journey to Rivendell seemed to take so long. Shadows crept up around the bog and the others eventually fell asleep with Strider keeping watch.

Remla's eyes closed shut but she kept imagining a Ringwraith stepping into the bog and raising its sword to stab her. Remla jerked her eyes open and sighed in annoyance, wanting to sleep but she was too afraid. She just felt like going back home.

"What is troubling you?" Strider asked, having noticed that she had not fallen asleep. Remla sat up, seeing that Strider was sitting and keeping watch. She felt safer at that thought.

"Nothing." Remla spoke after a moment's thought. She didn't want to trouble Strider with her folly fears.

Strider looked at her, knowing that she was lying. Remla looked away, uncomfortable.

"Get some rest, Remla," Strider said quietly. "You are safe here."

Remla smiled in comfort, and lay down to rest, feeling bad, as Strider seemed like a good man.

The morning after, they all gathered their items and continued their journey to Rivendell. Remla knew from Sathien that it was going to be a six day journey, but she didn't mind, she had gotten over the little fear of being away from home and was now quite enjoying the journey. It felt like a little adventure from one of Bilbo's stories back in the Shire.

They walked for hours until the forest cleared and they noticed an old watchtower ahead of them, a small, broken and weathered structure which no longer resembled the great watchtower it had once been long ago.

"This was once the great watchtower of Amon Sul," Strider said quietly, turning to look at the hobbits. "We will rest here tonight."

They made their way into the watchtower and as it grew darker, got out their beddings and food to rest. Remla was preparing her bed next to Merry's when Strider went into his bag and pulled out some small Elvish swords and tossed one to each of them.

"Here, these are yours," Strider said. "Keep them close."

Remla caught hers and unsheathed it, staring at in wonder. She had never used a weapon before, and felt quite hesitant to use it.

Strider and Sathien were talking to each other in Elvish again.

"_Men __baur__na__berio_ _Frodo_." Sathien said to Strider.

"_Nev__ Nazgul__ le_." Strider said urgently.

"_Ethir__ men_."

Remla wondered what they were saying, but she noticed that they had mentioned Frodo and the Nazgul, and guessed that they were discussing what to do next.

"I am going to look around," Strider announced. "Stay here."

Remla watched Strider leave and lay down to sleep, then noticed that Sathien wasn't going to rest.

"I'll look around above." Sathien said to her.

"Return soon." Remla told her. Sathien left quietly and Remla drifted off to sleep.

Only to be woken by Frodo yelling.

"Put it out you fools, put it out!" Frodo was stamping on the fire that the others had made to cook tomatoes, sausages and nice crispy bacon.

Remla sleepily got up and wondered what the problem was. She was hungry and the food looked tasty.

"Oh that's nice!" Pippin cried. "Ashes on my tomatoes!"

The sound of a Ringwraith screeching made them all go silent. Remla stumbled up, looking over the edge of the watchtower to see three Ringwraiths advancing towards them with their swords drawn.

"Go!" Frodo shouted. Remla pulled her sword out and they ran up the stairs to the top of the tower. Remla shook in fear and they hurried closer and stood back to back, frantically moving around and looking for any sign of the approaching Ringwraiths.

Remla's breathing quickened and she looked around for Sathien, she had said she was looking around above the ruins, so she had to be nearby.

They were all silent, breathing quickly. Remla scanned her dark surroundings when she heard a Ringwraith unsheathe its sword. She slowly turned, heart pounding in fear, to see the Ringwraith, face shrouded in darkness, it's black robes blowing in the soft wind as it stepped towards them.

Four more stepped out from behind it and the five Ringwraiths walked towards them, deadly long swords pointing at them. Remla held up her small blade, shaking uncontrollably.

"Get back you devils!" Sam shouted bravely, swinging his sword at them but he was knocked aside. Remla stepped further back, behind Frodo. Merry and Pippin stepped in front of Frodo but were thrown aside.

Remla glanced at Frodo, knowing that the Ringwraiths were after the Ring. Frodo had to be protected; she couldn't let Frodo get harmed.

"Stay back." Remla spoke, her voice cracking in fear. She stood in front of Frodo, her small sword shaking in her hand. Two Ringwraiths advanced towards her and Remla whimpered quietly.

One swung its sword and Remla hit the ground and rolled, barely missing its blade. The Ringwraith swung its blade down at her again. Acting on fear and adrenaline, Remla rolled to the side and stumbled up, swinging her blade at the Ringwraith in a desperate attempt to hurt it. It swung its sword and knocked hers aside. The sword clattered to the ground and Remla stumbled back in fear, unarmed, as the Ringwraith turned away from her, its attention on the others as it looked for the Ring.

"_Ashi_" a Ringwraith hissed, walking towards Frodo who was holding the Ring in his hand.

Remla ran over to her sword, her only thought of protecting Frodo from the Ringwraiths, the Ring was not to fall into the hands of Sauron. She grabbed her sword and ran to the Ringwraith, hoping to catch it unaware, but it spun around and swung its long blade, knocking hers aside once again.

Remla stumbled away from it, looking up into its face, a deep black hole. There was nothing there.

Then Sathien ran in and shouted a battle cry.

"_Elendil_!" Sathien swung her long Elvish sword and attacked the Ringwraith that faced Remla. Remla ran back to her sword and looked around.

"Frodo!" Remla shouted, seeing him backing against a broken pillar, holding the Ring. Then he was gone, and the Ringwraith stood above him, pointing a short dagger at an invisible Frodo.

Remla wondered if the Ringwraith could see Frodo, if he was still there or if he had gone somewhere else entirely.

Then the Ringwraith stabbed its sword down and Remla fervently hoped Frodo was safe.

Strider ran out from the shadows, brandishing a sword and flaming torch. He fought the screeching Ringwraiths and drove them back away from the hobbits.

Remla saw Strider swing the flaming torch at one Ringwraith and it screeched and fled, its robes burning up in flames.

Remla ran to Frodo and stared at him in shock; he had been stabbed and was wincing in pain from a deep wound in his shoulder, the Ring tight in his grip.

"Strider! Help him, Strider!" Sam shouted. Remla looked back at Strider who drove the last of the Ringwraiths away and ran to Frodo.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." Strider picked up the dagger that had stabbed Frodo and its blade dissolved into dark dust to blow away in the wind.

"This is beyond my skill to heal. Sathien, you have been to the House of Elrond. Can you help him?"

Strider looked up at Sathien who looked unsure. But she knelt down and looked at Frodo, taking his hand and taking a deep breath.

"_Lasto__ beth __nîn.__ Tolo__ dan __nan__ galad_." Sathien whispered, echoing the words of Lord Elrond. Remla looked at Frodo, but nothing had happened.

"I cannot save him." Sathien looked at Strider, disappointed that she had used the words of Lord Elrond to heal, yet they had done no good.

Strider lifted Frodo onto his back and carried him away. Sathien looked at the ground in disappointment and followed.


	5. Sathien's Home

**Thanks for the review:)**

**5 **

Remla woke with a start, and looked at her surroundings, the memories of the previous few days returning to her.

They were in Rivendell; she remembered that Frodo had been taken by an Elf on her horse, after they had tried using Kingsfoil to help slow the poison. Remla wondered how their journey had gone, if they had arrived safely. Her own journey had taken a few more days, and she had been exhausted but Strider kept pressing forward and Sathien had been silent the whole time. And once they had crossed a bridge and entered Rivendell, Remla had been too exhausted to properly look around.

She looked around at the big bed she lay in, the morning sun filtering through the pillars. There were no windows in Rivendell, it seemed.

Remla climbed out of the bed and quickly changed into her breeches in concern for Frodo, and eagerness to see Rivendell properly. She ran to a doorway and saw that she had stepped out onto a big balcony. She was in a grand, beautiful place, with tall Elvish pillars and a beautiful garden outside. She stood out on the balcony and stared at the leaves gently falling, and could hear the sound of running water and chirping birds. Rivendell was situated amongst tall trees with autumn leaves and waterfalls. It was so quiet and calm and the building was made of stone and tall pillars and open courtyards.

The peaceful surroundings lulled Remla into a calm state and she didn't notice Sathien standing beside her.

"Do you like it?" Sathien's voice made Remla jump in surprise. She looked over at her Elven friend as they stood on the balcony and looked out at the waterfall.

"It's so peaceful." Remla smiled.

"Yes, my home." Sathien smiled proudly.

"How is Frodo?" Remla asked. "Did he make it back safely?"

"Frodo's on the mend." Sathien replied. "He will never fully heal from his wound, because of the poison from the Morgul dagger. The fate of the Ring is also yet to be decided."

"And how will it be decided?"

"There is going to be a Council soon, a Council that will decide the fate of Middle Earth."

"But I thought the Ring would be safe in Rivendell. Is that not why Strider took us here?" Remla frowned.

"The power of us Elves cannot conceal the great evil of the Ring." Sathien replied sadly. "The Council is to decide who will destroy the Ring. But only those chosen by Lord Elrond can attend."

"Can I?" Remla asked, wanting to know about the fate of the Ring.

"Yes, as you are an _elvellon, _Elf friend, Lord Elrond has permitted it. Come, the Council is about to begin."

Remla nodded and followed Sathien out of the room.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old." Lord Elrond began. Remla was seated next to Sathien in a circle of Elvish seats, feeling small as her and Frodo's seats were short. She watched Elrond in interest as he moved with dignity, looking at them all with the graceful confidence of a Lord of Elves.

"You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate – this one doom."

Elrond gestured to the pedestal in the centre. Remla looked down at the pedestal, knowing that the Ring was the doom Lord Elrond spoke of.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo stood and placed the Ring upon the pedestal. Frodo took his seat and Remla stared at the Ring, mesmerized by it. She could hear it chanting, whispering, and she felt like getting up and grabbing it. She slowly began to stand, imagining herself putting the Ring on and becoming more powerful than Sauron, able to lead Middle Earth to victory. She couldn't help it, the Ring was so powerful. She looked over at Sathien who watched it, expressionless.

"In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark," an orange haired man stood up to address the Council. "But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying 'your doom is at hand. Isildur's Bane is found'."

The man stood before the pedestal, his hand hovering over the Ring. Remla felt like jumping up to stop him from taking it, but also to grab it herself.

"Isildur's Bane." The man whispered, about to grab the Ring. Elrond got to his feet.

"Boromir!" Elrond shouted.

Gandalf stood abruptly and the sky began to darken.

"_Ash_ _nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul_!" Gandalf chanted, the sky darkening around them. Remla glanced around in fear; the dark words making her feel cold, like Sauron himself was watching them. She looked at Sathien who looked shaken. The other Council members looked around in fear, one blonde haired Elf closed his eyes to try and ignore the dark words of Mordor.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond said angrily.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond," Gandalf looked at him. "For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether _evil_!"

Remla looked at the ground, understanding Gandalf's words, and as she looked at the Ring, she felt no desire to put it on. She could only see that it was a Ring of evil, the Ring of Sauron. Gandalf's words had put her mind at ease, strengthening her resolve against the power of the Ring.

But the man, Boromir, seemed unperturbed by this.

"It is a gift!" Boromir stood up. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?"

Boromir began to pace and Remla glanced at Sathien who watched Boromir warily.

"Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay!" Boromir stated proudly. "By the blood of _our_ people, are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy! Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it!" Strider spoke. "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other Master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked.

"This is no mere Ranger." a blonde Elf stood up suddenly.

"He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Remla stared at Strider in wonder. So his name wasn't Strider, but Aragorn.

"Aragorn?" Boromir looked at him in surprise. "_This_ is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." the handsome Elf added.

Remla stared at Aragorn in shock. He was the King of Gondor! The King she had heard of from Shire tales, the King who would reunite the world of Men. And he had been traveling with them all that time, acting like a mere Ranger.

"_Havo dad_,_ Legolas_." Aragorn said. Remla guessed that the Elf's name was Legolas, having known little Elvish from Sathien.

"Gondor has no king," Boromir said coldly, looking at Aragorn. "Gondor needs no King."

"Aragorn is right," Gandalf announced. "We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond said.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" an orange bearded Dwarf stood up and grabbed another Dwarf's axe and went over to the pedestal.

The Dwarf roared and swung the axe onto the Ring with enough force to break it into pieces. But there was a flash of light and the Dwarf was thrown onto the ground, the axe scattering in pieces around the Ring.

Remla stared in shock, and noticed that the Ring was still sitting there, unharmed. She heard the faint whispering from the Ring and the shocked gasps from the Council members. They all went silent, regarding how the Ring had a power of its own.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, with any weapon that we here possess," Elrond said gravely. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only then can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

Everyone was silent.

"One of _you_ must do this."

Remla looked at Sathien, not wanting to know what she was thinking. Did she want to do this impossible task? Going to the very land of Mordor itself, where Sauron ruled? And to go alone?

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir said quietly. "It's Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not even with ten thousand men could you do this. It is _folly_!"

Remla stared open mouthed at Boromir's statement. He made it sound like an impossible task. And now she wondered if it would ever get done.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said?" Legolas stood yet again. "The Ring _must_ be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimli leapt to his feet in anger.

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir stood. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be _dead_ before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli snarled.

The Council erupted into chaos, the Elves and Dwarves angrily yelling at each other.

"Never trust an Elf!" Gimli yelled.

After Gimli's comment, Sathien felt her face heat up in anger. How dare he say that about Elves!She stood and took her place with the Elves, yelling at the Dwarves in anger. Legolas held the Elves back and Sathien stepped past his arms to glare at Gimli.

"How useless you would be with the Ring! Never trust a Dwarf, I say!"

Her voice was barely heard but the arguments didn't stop. Who was going to take the Ring? How would Middle Earth be saved from the threat of Mordor?

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?" Gandalf shouted. "None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!"

Sathien took her seat back next to Remla and huffed to herself.

"Don't worry about what the Dwarves say." Remla told her.

"Who will take the Ring? We can't leave Middle Earth to its fate!" Sathien said indignantly.

"I know that," Remla said calmly. She looked over at the Ring. "I know it must be destroyed, but I don't have the courage to do it."

"And do I?" Sathien thought to herself. "No. It is a folly journey. There is no way to pass through Mordor unnoticed."

"I know," Remla agreed. "But who will?"

The two were silent as the Council still argued, the Ring sitting on the pedestal, almost forgotten.

Then Frodo got to his feet and walked over to the pedestal.

"I will take it!"

The argument died down and the peoples of Middle Earth slowly turned to look at the hobbit standing before them, the Ring in his hand in determination.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor." Frodo confirmed.

Remla stared in surprise. She could not believe that Frodo would take up such a task, and so soon after being gravely wounded by the Ringwraith.

"Though, I do not know the way." Frodo admitted quietly.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins," Gandalf spoke, walking over to the hobbit. "As long as it is yours to bear."

Gandalf placed his hand on Frodo's shoulder reassuringly.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn walked over to Frodo and knelt before him.

"You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas joined them. Sathien stared in surprise and began to reconsider helping them now that Legolas was going with them. She wouldn't mind traveling with another Elf, and she quite fancied him.

"And my axe." Gimli grunted, joining them and giving Legolas a grim look. Sathien changed her mind, not wanting to journey with that insulting Dwarf. She looked over at Remla, who seemed uncertain.

"You carry the fate of us all little one." Boromir walked over to Frodo. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Hey!"

Sam ran out from the bushes and stood beside Frodo.

"Mr Frodo's not goin' anywhere without me!"

Elrond smiled in amusement.

"No, indeed it is hard to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council meeting, and you are not."

Pippin and Merry emerged from behind two pillars and ran to join them.

"Wait! We're coming too!"

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry smiled. Remla almost laughed at his statement, and Elrond's annoyed expression.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission," Pippin nodded, and then looked uncertain. "Quest….thing."

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry looked at him. Remla smiled, watching the group and badly wanting to join them. But she felt useless, she was no warrior. But then, neither were the hobbits. She looked over at Sathien.

"I can help you, Frodo Baggins of the Shire," Sathien got to her feet and joined the group. Legolas looked quite surprised about another Elf joining them. Sathien avoided Gimli's disgruntled gaze as she took her place amongst the Fellowship.

"I will use all my skill to protect you. I, an Elf of Rivendell, will help you carry this doom to Mordor, for Middle Earth. You will need all the help you can get." Sathien smiled. Frodo gave her a small smile.

Remla stared in surprise. She didn't think that Sathien would be going with them on such a perilous journey, but she felt that she wanted to go with them too. After all, on the journey to Rivendell, she felt comfortable traveling with them, and she would want to travel to the very lands of Mordor as long as she was with them all. It was better than going alone.

"I'm coming too," Remla walked over to the Fellowship, feeling their gazes on her. "I want to do this for - Middle Earth."

"Eleven companions, a formidable group against the nine Ringwraiths," Elrond looked upon them. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

Remla smiled happily.

"Right!" Pippin smiled. "Where are we going?"

The Council had ended. The fate of Middle Earth now rested on this Fellowship.


	6. Leaving Rivendell

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews!! And here's the next chap!**

**6 **

Remla and Sathien wandered the grounds of Rivendell. The others were packing their possessions and Remla had taken some time to talk to each member of the Fellowship, so she was certain that she knew them all now.

Gandalf was the wizard, and he felt like a fatherly figure to her. Aragorn was nice enough but Remla now felt awkward around him, knowing that he was supposed to be a King. The hobbits were standing in a corner, talking amongst themselves. Remla felt out of place, as though she should be there, talking with the hobbits. Frodo looked uncertain about what was ahead for him and Remla regarded him with an expressionless gaze.

Legolas walked past them and briefly stopped to regard Sathien.

"_Mae __govannen_." Legolas smiled briefly before walking off. Remla looked at Sathien who had a small smile on her face. A smile Remla had herself when Pippin had first talked to her.

"Oh, you like him?" Remla asked, grinning.

"Of course I do," Sathien regained her Elven composure. "He is a fellow Elf. And it is good to be with a fellow Elf when there are certain - others."

Remla followed Sathien's gaze to the Dwarf Gimli. She did know of Elves dislike for Dwarves, but didn't know why it was that way. But she didn't want to ask.

Boromir walked up to them and nodded briefly.

"We are about to leave."

Sathien and Remla exchanged looks and followed him.

As the Fellowship gathered under an old stone arch in a glade, Remla looked around at the crowd, nervous at all the Elves that had gathered, watching them silently.

"The Ringbearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom." Elrond announced, standing before them all.

"On you who travel with him no oath or bond is laid, to go further than you will."

Remla fidgeted with her breeches anxiously, waiting to get going on the journey.

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men go with you."

Sathien bowed her head. Remla felt honoured by the Elves.

"_Namarie._" Sathien whispered quietly. The Elves of Rivendell watched them in respect.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer." Gandalf spoke. Frodo looked around uncertainly. Then he walked forward, the path before him winding into two different directions.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Frodo whispered.

"Left." Gandalf told him.

The Fellowship departed Rivendell, beneath an old arch of lichen encrusted stone.

* * *

It would take forty days to journey west of the Misty Mountains. Then they would pass through the Gap of Rohan and turn east into Mordor. They had been traveling for twenty six days over endless rocks and hills, only stopping for a short rest at night. After a long journey across the barren landscape, Remla could see the distant shapes of the Misty Mountains ahead. They were getting closer.

The Fellowship began laying out their possessions to sleep, as they had done twenty five times before. Remla prepared her bed next to Sathien. After all this journeying, she felt so worn out, and they had all mostly walked in silence, so she did not get to talk to most of the Fellowship.

"Sathien?"

Remla spoke quietly. Night had fallen quickly and the others were asleep. Sathien shifted around uncomfortably and turned to look at her friend.

"I'm wondering why Elves and Dwarves hate each other. I mean, why do you hate Gimli so much when you don't even know him?"

Sathien sighed.

"Do we need to discuss this now?"

"Yes. I want to know."

"Very well. In the Second Age, Dwarves and Elves were peaceful and traded their goods amongst one another. Dwarves traded their mithril for our fine crafted weapons and lembas. It was a peaceful co existence. Until the war against Sauron, the Last Alliance in the year 3434. Elves and Men united to battle against Sauron's forces, and Sauron himself.

"We turned to the Dwarves to help, as they had fought in previous wars alongside us. But they fled to Moria, to shut themselves in the Mines and greedily dig for their gold and mithril. The Dwarves cared nothing if hundreds of Elves were killed; they cared nothing for the fate of Middle Earth. They were greedy. And ever since, Elves and Dwarves have no longer been peaceful with one another. Because of their betrayal, choosing to flee to the Mines instead of helping the peoples of Middle Earth, we regard Dwarves as greedy creatures that take from nature and do not give back, they are selfish, and they need neither respect nor honour."

Remla was silent.

"Are the Dwarves still in Moria now?"

"The Dwarves delved too greedily and too deep in the Mines. I do not know of their fate. Now get some sleep."

Remla thought about that for a moment before drifting off to sleep. As she looked at Gimli she was sure that she saw that his eyes were open.

* * *

Sathien joined the others for a rest on a hillside of rocks as Remla hungrily watched Sam prepare a meal. They had traveled for another twenty days and were now at the base of the Misty Mountains.

Sam began to cook tomatoes, sausages and nice crispy bacon over the fire. Remla watched hungrily. She hadn't eaten a cooked meal for ten days.

Sathien stood with Gandalf and Legolas. She didn't mind Gandalf, he was their guide and he was one of the Istari sent by the Valar to help them. And of course, she couldn't resist looking at Legolas when he didn't notice. There was just something about his posture, his elegance that was interesting. And then she felt guilty because she still felt loyal to Feredir.

Boromir was sword fighting with Merry and Pippin and Sathien could hear their swords clashing together and Boromir calling directions.

"Move your feet!" Aragorn encouraged Pippin as he sat on a rock, smoking pipe weed.

Remla served up a heap of tomatoes, sausages and nice, crispy bacon and joined Frodo and Sam, feeling uncomfortable around Gimli after what Sathien had told her.

Gimli approached Gandalf. As the stocky bearded Dwarf moved closer, Sathien looked away in annoyance and walked down to join Remla. She couldn't stand Dwarves and especially not Gimli after he had knowingly insulted the Elves on _purpose_.

Sathien sat down next to Remla and smiled at Merry and Pippin fighting Boromir.

"Agh!" Pippin dropped his sword after Boromir had accidentally cut his hand.

"Sorry!" Boromir apologized. Pippin kicked him in the shin and Merry laughed and jumped at Boromir.

"Get him!"

The three of them pretended to fight. Remla and Sathien laughed along with them.

"For the Shire!" Pippin cried. "Hold him down! Merry!"

Aragorn stood up and walked over to them.

"Gentlemen, that's enough." Aragorn smiled. Merry and Pippin grabbed his legs and pulled him onto the ground and they all played around, laughing.

"Nothing, just a wisp of cloud." Sathien heard Gimli say. She turned around and saw a dark cloud moving closer to them. She strained her Elf sight to see birds flying closer.

"No, they're birds." Sathien announced. Gandalf looked at her, obviously wanting to know what exact birds they were. Remla regarded them all in silence.

"It's moving fast against the wind." Boromir commented as he got up from the battle.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas warned.

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted. Sathien jumped to her feet and ran for cover, hiding under a bush. Legolas hid beside her. Remla finished eating and ran across the rocks, almost slipping and dropping the bacon in her hand. She was steadied by Merry and she followed him and Pippin to an overhanging rock to hide. The others ran around, grabbing their possessions before the Crebain arrived. Sam hastily threw water over the fire and soon they were all out of sight.

Silence filled the air. Then above them the blue sky erupted into a cloud of dark crows, cawing and flying around, searching for them. Remla watched in silence and waited for them to fly away southward. Then she crawled out from her hiding place, exchanging glances with Sathien who looked shaken.

Then she continued eating her bacon.

"Spies of Saruman!" Gandalf grumbled. "The passage South is being watched."

Remla drew in a breath sharply. That meant they wouldn't be going through the Gap of Rohan, the way they were meant to go. Then where would they go?

"We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf turned his gaze to the towering mountain behind them. Remla stared in wonder and disdain.

* * *

The mountain was so tiring. Sathien continued walking forward, ignoring the chilling cold numbing her skin as she lightly stepped across the snow. Legolas walked swiftly beside her as the others stumbled through the deep snow, Remla found it difficult to keep up with the others as she was small for a hobbit. She trudged along behind Aragorn.

Frodo lost his footing from the cold and slipped, rolling down to Aragorn who caught him and helped him back to his feet.

The Fellowship stopped and watched. Sathien saw Boromir pick up the Ring from the snow as Frodo reached for it on his neck.

"Boromir." Aragorn warned quietly. Boromir held up the Ring, gazing at it. Remla hesitated, she knew of the power of the One and that Boromir was being tempted by it as she had been at the Council.

"It is a strange fate to suffer so much fear and doubt," Boromir whispered quietly. "Over so small a thing. Such a little thing."

He reached out to touch the Ring.

"Boromir!" Aragorn said loudly. Boromir snapped out of his trance and looked up.

"Give the Ring to Frodo." Aragorn ordered. Boromir slowly walked down to Frodo and held out the Ring to Frodo.

"As you wish. I care not."

Frodo snatched the Ring from Boromir and slid it over his neck. Sathien noticed that Aragorn had his hand over his sword and that Frodo was watching Boromir suspiciously. Boromir laughed jokingly and ran his hand through Frodo's hair. He turned to continue up the mountain and they continued their perilous climb.

The snow got worse as they got higher, finally reaching the Pass, but a great snowstorm had begun. Sathien squinted through the blinding snow, but could barely see ahead, even with her Elf sight. Remla shivered as she was being carried by Aragorn, unable to walk through the heavy snow.

Gandalf drove his staff into the snow, carving a path through it to guide them along, and leading the Fellowship across a ledge of the Pass. Remla saw Legolas run ahead.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas reported. Sathien paused and heard a deep voice chanting in ancient Elvish.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted. Remla heard a deep rumble from the mountain and looked up to see rock slabs and boulders fall down, just missing them.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted over the storm. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!"

Gandalf stepped forward and raised his arms, chanting out an ancient Elvish spell that Sathien could understand.

"_Losto __Caradhras,__ sedho, __hodo __nuith o__i__ruith_!" Gandalf chanted.

Saruman's chanting grew louder and then stopped. Remla looked up to see a lightning bolt strike the mountain and an avalanche of white ice fell to the Fellowship below.

"Aaaah!" Sathien stumbled back and leaned against the cliff face. Gandalf continued chanting but Legolas went and grabbed him and pulled him back against the cliff as the snow fell over them. Remla sucked in a deep breath, wondering if this was the end. The snow completely covered them and Remla fell out of Aragorn's grip, feeling helpless as she lay buried under the snow. Sathien nimbly pushed her way out and dug around the snow to help the others. Remla gasped for air as she pushed herself out of the snow.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir shouted. "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

Remla climbed out of the snow and shook most of it from her clothing, checking to make sure that her sword was still in place.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn yelled.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain let us go under it!" Gimli suggested. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria!"

Sathien glared at Gimli. There was no way that she wanted to pass through the mines of the _Dwarves_. She resented them, as all Elves did, and she looked at Gandalf and awaited his reply. Remla looked at Sathien, knowing that the mines were where the Dwarves had fled.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir shouted as he held a shivering Merry and Pippin close to him. Remla nodded in agreement as Aragorn put a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Let the Ringbearer decide." Gandalf said grimly. Remla looked at Frodo. She could only hope that Frodo would make the right decision.

"We will go through the Mines."

Frodo's answer made Sathien step back in shock. They were going through the dark, disgustingly damp Mines of Moria, where many Dwarves feasted and greedily dug for mithril in the mines. She hoped the Mines would be empty and that the Dwarves had fled.

"So be it." Gandalf said quietly. Sathien looked down in despair. This journey was getting worse.


	7. Into the Mines

**irenEvenstar thanks for the awesome review! And Mrs Pierce, glad you're loving it, and my other story as well!**

**7**

The Fellowship had reached the Gates of Moria and Gimli stared in wonder.

"The walls of Moria!" Gimli gasped. The cliff walls stretched high above them and the river of Sirannon flowed to the right of them. Remla looked around in interest.

Frodo slipped and almost fell into the river as they walked to the edge of the cliff walls. Remla wandered along behind the hobbits when Gandalf spoke suddenly.

"Frodo, come and help an old man."

Frodo and Gandalf started talking in hushed voices as Remla stared around the walls of Moria in awe.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli stated proudly. Sathien almost laughed. Even Dwarves would have trouble finding them. Gimli started tapping the walls with his axe; even he couldn't find the entrance to the Mines.

Remla helped, searching the walls for any crack or fissure.

"Yes, Gimli, even their own Masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf said quietly.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas spoke, looking at Gimli. Gimli grumbled in annoyance, but said nothing. Sathien caught Legolas' eye and smiled, happy that she had a fellow Elf with her.

Gandalf approached a rock wall between two dead trees and ran his hand across the rock face.

"Now let's see…." Gandalf mumbled. "_Ithildin_…it mirrors only starlight. And moonlight."

With that, Gandalf turned and looked to the dark sky, a moon emerging from the clouds. The silvery lines on the rock began to glow and lit up with a wondrous silver light, revealing a breathtaking silver tree with Elvish carved above it. Gimli stared in awe as Gandalf pointed his staff at the writing which Sathien could read easily.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria'," Gandalf explained. "'Speak, friend, and enter'."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked. Remla regarded the glowing door in wonder.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend you speak the password, and the doors will open." Gandalf said, setting his staff on the silver star above the tree.

"_Annon__ edhellen __edro__ hi __ammen_!" Gandalf spoke loudly in Elvish.

Remla waited, watching the doors. They did not open.

"_Fennos__ nogothrim __lasto__ beth__ lammen_." Gandalf tried again.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin pointed out. Gandalf glanced at him, looking slightly annoyed. He started to push the doors but they stayed sealed shut.

Sathien was getting hopeful that they would turn back and head to the Gap of Rohan, and away from this mine.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves," Gandalf murmured quietly. "Men and Orcs."

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin piped up.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" Gandalf cried angrily, finally losing his patience. "And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

Sathien sighed in disappointment. It looked like they were definitely going to go through the Mines.

* * *

Time passed slowly. Merry and Pippin eventually grew bored and started throwing stones at the river. Gandalf had gone through so many languages and spells that Sathien grew bored of listening to them and took a seat near Frodo. Remla walked along and took a space to herself, looking out at the moon and thinking of red meat.

Night grew closer. Aragorn and Sam were sending Bill away as Gandalf kept on trying to open the doors.

"Do not disturb the water." Aragorn grabbed Pippin's arm and stopped him from throwing stones. They went silent and Sathien watched the waters, seeing a huge wave move through them. Something was definitely swimming around in there, Sathien thought gravely.

"Oh it's useless." Gandalf cried, exasperated. He threw his staff to the ground and sat on a rock.

"It's a riddle."

Remla looked up at Frodo who was watching the doors intently.

"Speak _friend_ and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

Remla looked at Gandalf and her eyes caught a big ripple in the water, as though something was moving quickly underwater. She started backing away from the river.

"_Mellon_."

With a grinding creak and deep rumbling, the stone doors swung open. Gimli laughed in relief and Remla quickly entered the dark mines, looking back at the rippling water.

Sathien ushered the hobbits inside, sharing worried glances with Legolas. Gandalf walked ahead and his staff lit up in a wondrous burst of silver light, casting the dark mines in soft white light, illuminating figures strewn on the ground.

"Soon, Master Elves, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves," Gimli spoke heartily. "Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone! This, my friends, is the home of my cousin Balin."

Sathien ignored him, not wanting any Dwarf hospitality. Then she noticed that the forms on the ground were bodies. _Skeletons_. Sathien stopped walking. Remla looked back at her friend and frowned.

"And they call it a mine," Gimli kept speaking. "A mine!"

"This is no mine," Boromir said quietly. "It's a tomb."

Remla looked down at the rotten, broken Dwarf skeletons. There were hundreds of them littered around the vast room. So this was what had happened to the Dwarves, Remla thought. She heard the others gasp in shock and fear, and now realized why Sathien had hesitated earlier.

Gimli uttered a strangled cry, running to a body and looking at it.

"NOOOO!" he roared. Legolas removed an arrow from a body and examined it, then threw it away in disgust.

"Goblins." Legolas announced, notching an arrow in his bow. Aragorn and Boromir pulled out their swords, looking around the Mines in caution. Sathien pulled out her own sword and entered a battle stance. Remla started backing away.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here!" Boromir shouted gravely.

"Now get out! Get out of here!" Boromir yelled, his voice echoing through the dead hall. Sathien started backing out, searching the shadows for goblins.

"Frodo!"

"Strider!"

"Aragorn!"

The hobbits were yelling and Remla ran over to help Frodo. Sathien turned to see a huge sea creature burst from the waters and grab Frodo in its tentacles. Sathien stared in fear, it was an ancient kraken. It had been guarding the entrance.

Sathien started running to the hobbits when the kraken seemed to disappear under the waters, releasing Frodo. The hobbits stayed alert, hoping that it had gone but then it burst from the waters again, throwing them all aside. Remla hit a wall, feeling her head hit the rock. She tried to get up, but her vision was fading and she felt warmth on the back of her head. She groggily tried to reach up to her head but stumbled and fell to the ground, her thoughts fading away as she slid into unconsciousness.

Sathien was caught in a flurry of tentacles and was thrown against the stone wall, dropping her weapon. Legolas started firing arrows at it and Aragorn and Boromir charged at the kraken with their swords drawn, hacking away at its tentacles.

Sathien quickly got up and Gandalf ran to her, placing his hand on her shoulder in comfort. She nodded and went to join the battle, grabbing her sword from the ground.

She ran out to the kraken to see that it had Frodo hovering above its mouth. At any moment, Frodo would be eaten. Frodo was screaming and the others were desperately trying to free him.

Sathien ran into the water and swung her sword, feeling it dig into the flesh of the kraken's tentacle. She pushed harder and severed it in half, then swung again to the other side, catching her blade in yet another tentacle. She pushed hard and cut clean through its thick, wet tentacle.

Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw Remla unconscious on the ground. That small distraction allowed the kraken to swing its tentacle and throw her to the side.

Sathien slowly got up, a bit shaken, as Aragorn cut through the tentacle holding Frodo. Frodo fell and Boromir caught him.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf shouted.

Sathien ran over to Remla who weakly got up, dazed, and they both ran into the Mines.

"Legolas!" Boromir yelled.

Legolas fired an arrow into the eye of the kraken. It roared and recoiled, giving them all enough time to run deep into the dark mines and away from its reach.

The kraken swam at them, wrapping its remaining tentacles around the doors. They started to crumble from the strength of the kraken and the door began to fall apart. Slabs of rock fell from the roof as the passageway entrance began to collapse. The Fellowship continued running as darkness surrounded them, the collapsed passageway sealing off the exit.

Heavy breathing and frightened gasps sounded through the dark.

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf spoke grimly, tapping his staff and activating a dim white light, enough for them to see their depressing surroundings.

"We must face the long dark of Moria." Gandalf said quietly. "Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

Remla looked over at Merry and Pippin who looked nervous.

"Quietly now," Gandalf warned. "It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed."

* * *

Time passed as the Fellowship slowly walked through the dimly lit halls to enter a vast cavern with a stone walkway twisting into the darkness. Gandalf continued to lead them ahead as they passed rocky arches and big boulders. Remla felt her head throb and reached back to feel a large gash in the back of her head, but the blood had dried and she hardly felt any pain now. Remla noticed that Sathien had a gash on her head, but it was small and she seemed to not have noticed it.

Then they started walking higher until they reached a narrow walkway.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels." Gandalf ran his hand across a dark black rock with silvery cracks of metal through it.

"But _mithril_." Gandalf pointed his staff down the pit below, the light illuminating an endless wall of rock. There were old ladders and scaffolds stretching far below, where the Dwarves had mined. Remla stared in awe, glancing at Sathien who looked amazed, even though she had no interest of the Mines.

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf said and they continued walking again.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift." Gimli gasped in wonder.

"Yes!" Gandalf smiled. "I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire."

Remla was surprised. The value of the Shire, she couldn't think of how much the whole Shire was worth and that the mithril shirt was worth _more_ than the Shire. He would have been richer than all the hobbits in the Shire, even the Sackville Bagginses!

Soon they reached a long flight of stairs that stretched high above them, almost like a ladder. Remla reluctantly started to climb, feeling for a good grip and lifting herself up higher and higher. Sathien climbed up beside her and the Fellowship slowly made their progress up the stairs, growing closer to danger that Sathien could not get out of her mind.

Pippin almost slipped, the sound of crumbling rocks echoing through the silent cavern.

"Pippin!" Merry hissed quietly. Remla continued climbing and was relieved to reach the top and hoist herself onto flat ground, her hands sore from gripping the worn rock.

They continued walking only for Gandalf to stop at a fork in the passageway. He looked at the three entrances and frowned.

"I have no memory of this place."


	8. Battle in the Tomb

**..sigh... Okay, I have read the books. Read the LOTR, read the Hobbit, watched the movies. I am writing this for fun, this is a fanfiction website, and people are enjoying it, so I am going to continue. Thanks for the reviews, and here's the next chap!**

**8 **

Remla sighed and looked back at Gandalf, who was still sitting on the rock and smoking pipe weed, trying to remember the direction that they were to go.

Remla looked over at Sathien who was sitting with Legolas and talking to him softly in Elvish.

"_Delu__ Gimli_?" Legolas asked Sathien. Sathien nodded. She was angry at Gimli, and was annoyed that Legolas was not as angry at him as she. Had he forgotten of the Dwarves during the war? Had he forgiven Gimli for what he had said at the Council?

"_Im__ avon __ruth__ Gimli min __fellon__ naug__ Im__ hin__."_ Legolas said quietly. Sathien sighed, knowing that Legolas was right. Gimli was part of the Fellowship; they did not need to hate him for what he had chosen to do, to journey with them to Mordor. She decided to let her unease at Gimli go for the moment.

Then she felt an uneasy presence, a tingling feeling that something was nearby. She tried to ignore it, but the feeling gnawed at her and she grew more fearful then turned to Legolas.

"_Dagor__ goth__ met_?" Sathien looked at Legolas.

He nodded in response. So he did sense approaching danger too. Sathien looked down at the ground, fearing that they had not gone unnoticed through the Mines as Gandalf had hoped.

"I'm hungry." Pippin commented loudly.

"You look bored." Merry said to Remla.

"Yes. We've been here for hours, and Gandalf still hasn't remembered." Remla mumbled.

"Sssh." Sam looked at them.

"Ah! It's that way!" Gandalf announced. Remla smiled in relief. It was about time.

"He's remembered!" Merry smiled and got up. Remla followed the Fellowship and joined Sathien who seemed worried about something. They started walking down a dark stairway.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." Gandalf put his hat on and placed his hand on Merry's shoulder.

"If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf advised.

Remla continued walking behind them all, glancing behind in case something was following them. She felt uneasy, and she could see that Sathien and Legolas were acting wary of their surroundings.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf said to himself. Remla stopped when Gandalf's staff shone more brightly and a brilliant, soft white light filled the huge hall of stone with tall pillars and arched ceilings that stretched so far ahead, Remla wondered how long it actually was.

Gimli gasped in wonder.

"Behold the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf announced. Remla stared in wonder; this was where the Dwarves lived. It was amazing.

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam said in awe. Remla nodded in agreement and they continued walking until Gimli suddenly stopped and ran to the side.

"Gimli!" Gandalf snapped.

Remla saw Gimli run into a dimly lit room with a single beam of light shining down on a stone tomb. She followed in caution, the others running after the Dwarf. She noticed that Sathien was hesitantly following, still acting wary.

Gimli was taking up valuable time that they needed to continue through Moria. They did not need to stop.

They all entered the room, Gandalf walking over to the tomb and looking down at it. The room was littered with dusty, rotten Dwarf corpses and broken stone. Gimli stared at the tomb and then burst out sobbing.

"No, no no!" Gimli sobbed, falling to his knees. Remla looked at him, feeling pity. Boromir placed his hand on Gimli's shoulder in comfort, but the Dwarf kept sobbing loudly.

Sathien hoped that his sobbing wouldn't attract any enemy attention, but had a feeling that it was too late for that.

Gandalf started translating the ancient Dwarf writing on the tomb.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria'," Gandalf read, and then added quietly. "He is dead then. Just as I feared."

Gimli wailed louder. Remla looked at the ground uncomfortably. Dwarrowdelf really was a dead city now that their Lord was dead.

Gandalf passed his staff and hat to Pippin and bent down to pick up an old, dusty book clutched in the grip of a Dwarf skeleton. Remla stared in wonder. It was a _really _old book.

Gimli started chanting in Dwarvish. Remla glanced at him then looked over at Gandalf as he brushed dirt from the pages of the book and flicked through to the back.

"We must move on, we cannot linger." Legolas said to Aragorn. Sathien nodded in agreement as she stood next to them, watching Gandalf.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall." Gandalf read. Gimli stopped sobbing and looked up.

"We have barred the gates……but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes."

Remla looked around in fear. What was this danger that the Dwarves had faced so long ago?

"Drums…..drums….in the deep," Gandalf turned the page. "We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark."

Remla glanced around; feeling scared and the others looked uncomfortable. She saw Pippin looking at a corpse sitting above a well.

"We cannot get out," Gandalf looked up at them as they stood in silence. "They are coming."

Then suddenly a huge noise filled the halls. Remla spun around to see Pippin back away from the well, having twisted an arrow in a dead Dwarfs skeleton, the corpse falling back and dropping into the well, banging the walls on its way down. The sound was deafening compared to the silence before.

The chains attached to the corpse unraveled and fell down, the bucket clanging against the stone as it landed at the bottom of the well. The noise stopped and they all stood in fear.

The sound had been loud enough to alert all the enemies in the Mines to their presence.

Nothing happened after a minute. Boromir exhaled softly and the others began to relax.

Pippin winced, looking awkward as Gandalf slammed the book shut.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf pulled his hat and staff from Pippin's hands. Pippin looked guilty and Remla felt sorry for him.

**Boom.**** Boom.**

The sound echoed through the halls, louder than the skeleton falling down the well, and the Fellowship suddenly became fearful. Remla felt her breath quicken.

**Boom.**** Boom.** The drums pace sped up, getting louder. **Boom ****boom****boom****boom**

Remla glanced around in fear.

"Mr Frodo!" Sam commented. Remla looked at Frodo who had pulled his sword slightly from his sheath, and his sword was glowing blue. Remla frowned. What did that blue glow mean?

"Orcs." Legolas warned. Boromir ran to the door to have a look and Remla jumped in surprise when two arrows flew into the door, inches from his head. Aragorn looked back at the hobbits.

"Get back, you stay close to Gandalf!"

Aragorn and Boromir began pushing the doors shut. A loud bellow echoed from a distance.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir commented.

Legolas began throwing axes from corpses to Boromir and Aragorn which they fixed to the door to hold it shut. Sathien stepped forward, unsheathing her Elven blade. She took a battle stance, giving Remla a reassuring look, even though she did not feel very brave.

The door was held shut and Boromir raised his shield, his sword ready. Legolas and Boromir readied their bows as Orcs began crashing against the door.

Gandalf threw his hat aside and drew out his sword, Glamdring. The other hobbits followed his lead, pulling out their own swords from Weathertop. Remla quickly pulled hers out, feeling fearful at the inevitable battle ahead, her hand shaking in anxiety. Frodo's sword glowed blue as the Orcs continued hacking the doors.

Gimli jumped onto the tomb of Balin and roared, wielding two axes.

"Let them come! There is one Dwarf left in Moria who still draws breath!"

Weapons started cutting through the wooden door and an Orc's face emerged through a gap. Legolas fired. The Orc gave a shrill cry and fell back. More Orcs cut through the gap, making it wider. Aragorn fired his arrow and an Orc fell back from view, but they kept on cutting through. Finally, the doors gave way and the Orcs stormed through, yelling.

They swarmed at them, Remla staring in fear. Legolas and Aragorn continued firing their arrows into the Orcs, piercing them in the neck and head. Boromir swung into battle, cutting through the Orcs with his sword. Gimli swung down at the Orcs as they ran at him, driving his axe deep into their flesh.

Sathien ran into the battle, her height being an advantage as she swung and cut through the Orcs like a warrior. But she was running on adrenalin, focusing on the sole thought of surviving, swinging her sword and cutting through the flesh of Orcs, fearing that at any moment she would be cut down herself.

Aragorn yelled, swung his sword and cut an Orc's head clean off, black blood spewing out. Gandalf gave a battle cry and charged into the fight. The hobbits yelled out and followed, Remla giving a quiet yell and running into the battle. The Orcs were the same size as the hobbits, and Remla found herself in the heat of battle. She ran to an Orc and stabbed her dagger at its chest. It pierced the thin armour and she felt it sink into the Orc's flesh. It yelled at her and she quickly pulled her sword out, black blood coating the end as the dead Orc fell to the ground.

Remla looked around for more to attack, and there were lots more, they had swarmed around the Fellowship and Orcs were dying all around her. Suddenly the doors smashed aside and stone littered the ground, as a giant cave troll burst into the room lead by an Orc holding it by a chain attached to its neck. The others looked up in terror as the troll roared.

Legolas fired an arrow into the troll's shoulder. It grunted and recoiled slightly, grasping its wound. It focused its attention on Sam, and raised its mace. Sam yelled and dove under its legs but the troll swung around and followed him. Sam was now backed into a corner, helpless.

An Orc ran in front of Remla, swinging its sword at her head. Remla reacted, swinging her blade up to defend herself. She parried the Orc's swings and then swung her dagger around to bury the blade in the Orc's leg. It didn't go very far and Remla struggled to bury it deeper. The Orc roared in pain and fury. Remla pushed hard, feeling the blade sink deep into the flesh to the bone, black blood streaming from the wound. It wasn't going to be enough to kill it.

Remla pulled her sword out and sliced it across its neck. She felt the blade carve through the flesh of the Orc and it gurgled as black blood dribbled from the wound, then fell to the ground.

Remla looked over at Sam who had been saved from the troll's attack by Aragorn and Boromir pulling on its chain. The troll roared and looked down at Boromir who was still holding the chain. Boromir looked down at the chain, realizing his mistake and then the troll grasped the chain and threw Boromir into a wall. Remla ran to help him, then saw that Aragorn had already done so.

Sathien swung her blade, cutting through the Orcs with ease, feeling strong as the blade was comfortable in her grip. She saw Merry and Pippin push Frodo to safety behind a pillar. The cave troll was now attacking Gimli and its swings were missing the Dwarf and knocking Orcs aside. Gandalf was knocking Orcs out with his staff as the troll raised its mace above Gimli. Legolas raised his bow and fired two arrows into the troll. The troll roared and fell back onto the ground, dropping its mace. It angrily got to its feet and turned to Legolas, raising its chain to use as a weapon.

The chain swung at the Elf and Legolas barely dodged in time, turning to look at the troll as it swung again. Legolas deftly moved out of the way, but Sathien watched in fear for him. She cut another goblin down and ran at the troll. She grabbed a fallen Orc's weapon and ran behind the troll. She raised the blade and buried it deep into the troll's ankle.

The troll roared and stumbled back, pulling the sword from its ankle and throwing it at Sathien in pain and anger. Sathien crouched low, the sword flying over her head and hitting an Orc behind her. Legolas used that distraction to jump onto the troll's head, readying his bow and firing an arrow down at the troll's head. The arrow didn't pierce its flesh and bounced off to land harmlessly on the ground. The troll whimpered shrilly and tried to grab Legolas but he jumped off the troll and landed close to Sathien.

The troll was on the move again and it had found its mace. The troll noticed the hobbits and raised its mace and swung it down at Merry, Pippin and Frodo. Merry and Pippin jumped aside, Frodo hid behind a pillar. The troll started hunting Frodo down, searching behind the pillar as Frodo ran from its gaze.

Remla ran over to Sam as he swung with his frying pan, knocking out some Orcs.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." Sam smiled, hitting another Orc. Remla ran to an Orc and swung her sword forward, feeling it stick into the flesh of the Orc and sink deeper. Remla tried to pull it out in disgust once she saw that it had pierced the Orc clean through. She finally pulled it free, her blade thick with Orc blood.

"Frodo!" Aragorn shouted. Remla looked for Frodo and saw him running from the troll behind a pillar. She looked back at Aragorn as he tried to fight his way to Frodo, but he was exhausted. Sathien was fighting beside Boromir.

"Aragorn? Aragorn!" Frodo screamed. Remla saw Frodo being grabbed by the troll as he was backed into a corner. Frodo swung his glowing sword and cut the troll's hand. It dropped him and Frodo quickly got up to escape.

Remla began running to him, but was stopped by an Orc as it swung its blade at her head. Remla frantically began to fight the Orc, seeing the danger that Frodo was in. The Orc swung its sword down and Remla spun away from the attack. She saw an arrow lying on the ground and picked it up as the Orc charged at her. She readied the arrow and buried it into the head of the Orc. It didn't even make a sound as Remla pushed the arrow deep through its head, black blood spraying across her hand. She felt the arrow hit the bone and wasn't strong enough to push it further. She let the Orc fall to the ground, dead.

"Frodo!" Aragorn yelled, tiring quickly from fighting.

Remla saw Aragorn run to the troll and bury a spear into its chest, yelling at it. Remla ran to help them as Merry and Pippin began throwing rocks at the troll.

Sathien swung and cut into an Orc behind her and saw Remla running at the troll.

The troll raised its hand to protect itself from the rocks and hit out blindly, knocking Aragorn aside. Frodo ran over to him, trying to shake him awake.

"Frodo!" Sathien shouted. She readied her sword to swing into the troll's leg as Remla stood back, watching in concern. The troll roared and swung its arm back, catching Sathien and throwing her across the room. Sathien hit a pillar and fell to the ground. Remla stared, open mouthed, and ran to her friend.

"Sathien!" Remla knelt down beside Sathien's limp form and shook her gently. She was unconscious. An Orc suddenly jumped at her.

Remla held up her dagger and parried its sword. She got to her feet and exchanged two hits with the Orc before swinging down and carving a deep wound across its chest. The Orc gurgled and fell to the ground.

"Frodo? Frodo!" Sam yelled.

Remla looked up and saw Frodo being impaled by a spear. He winced in pain before falling to the ground. The Fellowship was silent. Remla stared in disbelief then anger took hold. She yelled angrily, swinging at another Orc and fighting it madly, using her anger to fuel her strength.

Merry and Pippin jumped on the troll and started stabbing at its head. Boromir started fighting the remaining Orcs while Gandalf and Gimli took turns to attack the troll.

Remla cut through an Orc and looked up to see Legolas aim his bow at the troll, who had grabbed Merry and thrown him to the ground. She watched as Pippin stabbed the troll and it opened its mouth. Legolas fired his arrow straight through its mouth up into its brain, finally killing it.

The troll gaped and let out a long moan, reaching up to its wound, before falling to the ground. Pippin was thrown to the ground and Merry helped him up. Boromir killed the last Orc and they looked down at the troll's body, exhausted and relieved.

Gandalf ran to Frodo.

Remla ran over to him as Aragorn looked down at him in grief, picking up his body.

"Oh no." Aragorn said quietly.

Frodo suddenly breathed and looked up at them.

"Frodo!" Remla gaped. He was alive, after being _stabbed _with a spear!

"He's alive!" Sam looked up at Gandalf in surprise. Gandalf sighed in relief.

"I'm all right, I'm not hurt." Frodo told them. Remla wondered how Frodo could have survived.

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn commented.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf smiled slightly. Remla frowned and noticed Frodo slide his shirt down to reveal a glittering silver shirt of metal. Remla gaped in wonder, as Sam fingered it. It must have been the mithril shirt that Bilbo had, and it was worth the entire Shire. But now that Remla had seen how it had protected Frodo from death, she didn't care about how much it was worth.

"Mithril!" Gimli gasped. "You are full of surprises Master Baggins."

Orcs cried out from a distance. It sounded like many more were on their way.

Gandalf looked at them all warily.

"To the bridge of Khazad Dum!"

"Sathien!" Remla ran to her friend who lay on the floor, still not awake.

"Hurry!" Gandalf said urgently.

Legolas ran over and helped Sathien to her feet.

Then the Fellowship ran out the door, Legolas slowly running behind them while holding Sathien steady.


	9. You Shall Not Pass

**9 You shall not Pass**

The Fellowship ran out of the room and back into the pillars of Dwarrowdelf. Gandalf's staff lit up the way and Remla glanced behind them to see hundreds of Orcs running after them. She ran fast, her legs burning and she drew in sharp breaths, pushing herself to run for her life. Sathien had recovered and she ran as fast as she could go.

Remla could hear them moving about above her and she glanced above to see hundreds of Orcs emerging from holes in the roof, crawling down pillars like spiders, using their spiked armour to grip the stone.

Remla glanced around, seeing Orcs wherever she looked. The Orcs were quickly closing in around them, endless masses of them. They couldn't outrun them, they couldn't escape them. Soon they were completely surrounded, and they had no choice but to stop and face their doom.

Remla held her sword in front of her, looking around at all the Orcs. They snarled and leered at them, their huge green eyes widening at their frightened faces. Remla shook in fear; they would be killed in a second. Not even Gandalf could get them out of this.

She looked over at Sathien who tried to look brave, but knew that this was going to be their death.

Seconds passed and Remla held her breath, waiting for the attack, waiting to be cut apart by the Orcs, fearing of what would become of the Ring and Middle Earth if the quest failed right now. Gandalf's staff glowed brightly as he shone it around at all the Orcs. Gimli roared at them, holding his axe ready.

Suddenly there was a deep roar from a distance. The Orcs froze and looked around, panicked, and then ran, fleeing up the pillars and soon they had all gone and the Fellowship were left standing there, surprised, relieved, yet fearful at what had caused the Orcs to flee.

Remla looked down the hall to see a bright orange glow spread closer to them. There was another roar, followed by a part of the roof breaking off. Remla looked around in fear.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf. Gandalf stood silently watching the glow, closing his eyes in thought.

"The Balrog." Gandalf spoke, opening his eyes. Remla saw Sathien and Legolas exchange fearful glances, they seemed to recognize this creature.

"A demon of the ancient world," Gandalf said quietly, his face grim. "This foe is beyond any of you. _Run_!"

Gandalf turned and ran down the hall. Remla ran after him, the Fellowship running as fast as they could to the end of the hall. Remla looked back at the Balrog, seeing nothing but an orange glow.

Gandalf stopped at the doorway and ushered them through.

"Quickly!"

Sathien felt Gandalf's hand on her shoulder as he hurried them through. She swiftly ran through the doorway and heard Boromir yell out. She skidded to a stop when she realized that the stairs had broken off and Boromir was about to fall into the fiery depths below.

Legolas ran to Boromir and pulled him back. The others quickly stopped behind them and breathed loudly, looking down below.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn was concerned.

"Lead them on Aragorn," Gandalf spoke, his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "The bridge is near."

Remla turned to look across the wide space to a thin bridge between the hall and the exit. It looked so far away.



"Do as I say!" Gandalf shoved Aragorn away from him. "Swords are no more use here."

Aragorn frowned in confusion but ran ahead. Legolas jumped in front of them and lead the way. The Fellowship ran down the stairs and stopped at a big gap in front of them. Legolas stopped to judge the distance then jumped over.

"Gandalf!" Legolas motioned for Gandalf to jump over.

Gandalf looked back at the Balrog as it roared, the fiery glow filling the doorway where they had been earlier. Pieces of the roof began to break off and crumble to the ground from the force of the Balrog's roar.

Gandalf looked back at Legolas and jumped across. Sathien was about to jump when an arrow whistled through the air and she stepped back as it bounced off where she had just been standing. Arrows continued being fired at them by the Orcs above. Legolas and Aragorn readied their bows and fired back.

"Merry, Pippin!" Boromir grabbed the two hobbits and threw himself off the stairs, causing the stone beneath him to break off and fall into the abyss below. He landed with the hobbits on the other side and they looked back at them.

"Sam." Aragorn grabbed Sam and threw him across to be caught by Boromir.

"Remla, quick." Aragorn grabbed Remla and threw her across to the other side. Remla felt a moment of fear as she flew across the abyss then fell into the arms of Boromir. Her feet touched stone and she breathed out in relief to be on the ground, looking back at the others.

Aragorn went to pick up Gimli. The stubborn Dwarf held up a hand.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf!"

Gimli jumped forward, but of course he could not make such a jump, his feet hit the side of the stair and then he began to tip precariously over the abyss. Legolas reached out and grabbed his beard, holding him steady.

"Not the beard!" Gimli cried as Legolas pulled him up to safety.

Sathien readied herself to jump when the stairs crumbled beneath her. She felt Aragorn reach out to grab her shoulder before the stairs gave way under her feet.

"No!" Remla shouted.

Sathien reached up and Aragorn grabbed her arm, stopping her from falling just in time. She hung above the abyss, Aragorn slowly pulling her up. She breathed in relief as Aragorn pulled her onto the stairs. They now stood too far from the others, they couldn't jump the distance.

The others looked on. Sam stared in concern at Frodo, Legolas watched Sathien in grim silence. Remla watched Sathien in fear. How could they get across? The Balrog roared again and Sathien glanced back to see the fiery glow getting closer. She looked at Frodo who looked back at the Balrog. The Balrog roared louder and stone began to break from the ceiling above. A large piece of rock fell down and crashed into the stairs, tearing another gap in the stairs behind them and breaking the stairs off from its foundation.

The stairs started slowly tipping back. Aragorn held Frodo steady and Sathien easily stood, balanced.

"Hang on. Lean forward!"

They leaned forward and the stairs slowly tipped forward and crashed into the stairs ahead of them where the Fellowship stood.

"Come on!" Legolas beckoned. They all jumped forward, the others reaching up to pull them to safety. Legolas grabbed Aragorn and Gandalf grabbed Frodo.

Sathien swiftly hit the ground, looking at Remla in reassurance. Then they followed Gandalf down the stairs as behind them, the stairs collapsed and crumbled apart, falling into the abyss.



Remla winced as her bare feet painfully hit the hard stone as she ran after the others. They passed a towering wall of flames, the immense heat making Remla wince. Gandalf stopped and ushered them ahead.

"Over the bridge! Fly!"

Remla didn't look back, knowing that Gandalf was looking up at the face of the Balrog. She kept running and saw the thin bridge ahead. She ran to it and ran across, Pippin ahead of her and Merry behind. Finally she reached the other side and turned back to see Sathien cross, but Gandalf stopped and turned back.

"You cannot pass!"

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted. The Balrog stood before him, its skin looked like thick black ash and it was surrounded in flames. Remla watched in fear. The Balrog towered above Gandalf and raised its arms, flaring up in flames, as though it was challenging the wizard.

"I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor." Gandalf spoke, lifting his staff as it glowed brighter with an intense blue light. The Balrog raised a burning sword of fire into the air.

"The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" Gandalf shouted, his staff emanating a blue light that encircled him. The Balrog raised its sword and swung it down onto Gandalf. Remla gasped.

The sword struck the blue light and broke into flaming embers, the light fading as Gandalf yelled back at it.

"Go back to the Shadow!"

The Balrog roared in anger, stepping forward onto the bridge. It reached back into the shadow and flames surrounding it and wielded a long whip of fire. It lashed it against the bridge menacingly.

Gandalf raised his staff and sword together above the bridge.

"YOU…SHALL NOT…PASS!" Gandalf shouted, driving his staff onto the bridge with a flash of blue light. There was silence as Gandalf breathed hard, worn out. The Balrog flared its nostrils and stepped forward, raising its whip only for the bridge to suddenly crumble beneath it. The Balrog roared and fell into the chasm, still holding its whip of fire. It disappeared into the depths below and Gandalf leant against his staff, exhausted. He turned back to cross the bridge.

Remla exhaled in relief, he had defeated the Balrog! Then the fire whip lashed out from below and pulled Gandalf by the ankle down to the abyss. His sword and staff fell from his hands into the depths as Gandalf hung onto the edge of the broken bridge.

"No, no!" Boromir yelled and held Frodo back as Frodo tried to run to Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried. Gandalf was silent, watching them all.

"Fly, you fools." Gandalf released his grip.

"NOOOO!" Frodo screamed. Boromir lifted Frodo up and carried him up the stairs as they hurried out of Moria. Aragorn stood in disbelief and Remla felt her eyes blur with tears as she turned and ran after the others. She looked back as Sathien slowly followed.

"Aragorn!" Boromir shouted.

"NOOOO!" Frodo screamed again.

Aragorn turned as the Orcs on the other side of the bridge started firing arrows. Aragorn dodged them and followed the Fellowship out of Moria.

Remla blinked as she stepped into the sunlight, her bare feet scraping against the rocks as she tried running after the others but the weight of her grief slowed her down. Finally, she collapsed on the rocks, sobbing.



Sam sat on the ground, head in his hands, weeping. Pippin lay on the ground with Merry consoling him, both of them crying. Gimli started yelling in anger and Boromir held him back, the Fellowship grieving over the loss of Gandalf.

Remla wiped away her tears, looking up at Aragorn who was cleaning his sword. Sathien was staring blankly into the sky, expressionless.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn spoke after a long moment of silence.

Remla looked up at him, searching his face for any sign of grief. Did he not weep for the loss of Gandalf?

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir pleaded.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs," Aragorn warned. "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien."

Aragorn looked out past the rocky ground to the woods in the distance.

"Come, Boromir, Legolas. Gimli, get them up."

Boromir went over to Remla and lifted her up by the arm, placing his hand on her shoulder in comfort. Remla wiped her eyes and saw Frodo walking away from them.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called after him, his voice echoing around them. Frodo looked back, tears in his eyes.

Then they gathered their possessions and moved on. Remla felt tired and hungry, they had passed through the rocky mountain and were now heading out onto flat ground.

They were running as fast as they could go. Remla could hardly feel her feet as she ran behind Merry. After feeling dirt and dry grass under her feet compared to the gritty rocks, Remla felt her pace pick up and she ran past Merry, looking ahead to see Legolas, Aragorn and Sathien further ahead.

Sam was far behind.

They kept running and in a few hours the mountains of Moria were far behind and the woods of Lothlorien were on the other side of a small dale. Aragorn stopped and stood on a rock, looking out at the woods.

Then they continued. They ran across a grassy field, Remla wincing as her sore feet hit the ground. The pain over Gandalf's death was lessening and at times she still thought she could see him ahead, leading them on with his familiar grey robe and pointed hat.

But the only thing she could do was try and push the death aside, for she would not be able to continue on if she focused too long on what had happened to Gandalf, and what was ahead for them.

She followed Pippin through a small stream, the cold waters splashing across her legs and numbing her feet.

Then, relieved, Remla looked up to see that Aragorn had entered the woods and she ran to catch up.

Sathien paused and stopped to let Remla catch up and the two of them ran into the woods, feeling leaves under their feet. Remla looked around in wonder, tall trees stretching above them, leaves falling onto the ground around them.

"Stay close young hobbits!" Gimli warned. Remla glanced at him in fear. What was wrong? Lothlorien was safe.

"They say a great Sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf witch, of terrible power." Gimli said fearfully.

Remla looked around in dread. She hoped that they wouldn't meet her.

"All who look upon her fall under her spell," Gimli continued. "And are never seen again."

Remla looked around in horror. Frodo seemed to look startled, and stopped, glancing around as though he had heard something.

"Mr Frodo?" Sam asked.



"Well here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily," Gimli stated. "I have the eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox."

Sathien almost laughed at that. Suddenly, arrows pointed at her face. Sathien stopped. Remla gasped and noticed that they were completely surrounded by Elves. The others looked alarmed; Aragorn raised his hands as a golden haired Elf stepped forward.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." The Elf commented. Gimli growled angrily and Sathien hid a small smile.

Then they had no choice but to follow the Elves.


	10. Hope remains while the Company is true

**10 Hope remains while the Company is true**

The Fellowship stopped on a platform amongst the trees. Night had fallen quickly and Remla wondered what the Elves would do. These Elves had not been as welcome as the ones in Rivendell.

"_Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion._" the Elf bowed.

"_Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien_." Legolas bowed back. Sathien agreed, the Fellowship was in their debt to Haldir.

"_Sathien Edennil o Imladris._" Haldir greeted her. Sathien was surprised that he knew her. She wondered if she had met him before, she couldn't remember.

"_Hannon le._" Sathien replied.

"_A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le amen_." Haldir smiled. Sathien was relieved; he had recognized Aragorn as one of the Dunedain, a friend.

"Haldir." Aragorn bowed. Haldir! Sathien suddenly remembered him. He was the one who had known of Feredir, the _only_ one who had known of her true relationship with Feredir.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves," Gimli snapped. "Speak words we can all understand!"

Haldir regarded Gimli with a look of death.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days."

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli asked. "_Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul._"

Sathien flinched to that and Haldir looked enraged. I spit on your grave, how he dare say that to Haldir, Sathien thought angrily, her hatred for Dwarves flaring up again.

"_That_ was not so courteous." Aragorn said sharply, turning to face the Dwarf. Haldir looked back at Frodo.

"You bring great evil with you," Haldir spoke, looking at Aragorn. "You can go no further."

Remla felt her mouth drop open. She couldn't believe the Elves would act like this, Rivendell had allowed Frodo to enter, but why not these Elves of Lorien? Remla sat down, sadly looking at the ground. What were they to do now? She looked over at Frodo who looked at her sadly, his gaze troubled. Aragorn and Haldir were arguing quietly in Elvish.

Remla looked over at Sathien, a question in her mind.

"What happened to Feredir?"

Sathien hesitated and looked troubled.

"He left me for another Elf," Sathien replied. "When I went to visit you once again, Feredir told me he was not happy with our relationship. He said he had met another Elf and was going to live with her."

"Oh." Remla said quietly. She had not expected Sathien's relationship with Feredir to end in that way. Now she felt bad for asking.

"You will follow me." Haldir spoke, looking down at Frodo and looking not so happy.

They all got to their feet and followed Haldir through the woods. The sunlight began to shine through the trees and they walked for many hours. Remla just kept her eyes ahead, on the other Elves and followed, wondering if Feredir was in Lorien.

Then they stopped at the end of the ridge and looked across at a great glade of green and gold trees reaching high above all others, rays of light shining through the leaves. It was an amazing sight.

"Caras Galadhon, the heart of Elvendom on Earth," Haldir announced. "Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

The Fellowship continued forth, reaching Caras Galadhon as the sun began to set. Remla stared up at the trees stretching high above them, with so many glittering silver platforms and stairs reaching high above into the trees.



They began to climb the stairs that wound around the trunk of a tree and night fell quickly, revealing the silvery lights around them. Remla looked around in wonder and kept climbing.

Finally they reached the top of the stairs, on a platform high above the ground. The Fellowship stopped before an archway, looking up as a great silver light shone over them.

Remla watched in awe as two Elves slowly descended the stairs before them, bathed in light, holding hands. They stopped before the Fellowship, the Lord and Lady of Caras Galadhon. The light dimmed and the Lord looked at them, the Lady kept her eyes cast down.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here," Celeborn spoke. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone."

Remla looked down, her expression pained at how they had not avoided the Enemy.

"Ten there are here, yet eleven there were, set out from Rivendell," Celeborn said. "Tell me where is Gandalf for I much desire to speak with him?"

The Lady looked up at Aragorn, her eyes shining.

"I can no longer see him from afar." Celeborn noted quietly. Remla looked down, feeling tears in her eyes. Who would be the one to tell them that Gandalf had died?

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of these lands," Galadriel spoke quietly, her voice sorrowful. "He has fallen into shadow."

They were all silent; Celeborn looking sad and surprised.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame," Legolas said. "A Balrog of Morgoth."

Celeborn looked pained.

"For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas explained. Gimli sadly bowed his head.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life," Galadriel said sadly. "We do not yet know his whole purpose."

The Lady turned her eyes at Remla and continued speaking but Remla could not hear her words, seeing only the glimmering eyes of Galadriel, and in her mind a voice.

_You have a choice before you, Remla, Elf friend. But do not give up hope; you will be with Frodo until the end._

Remla looked away, feeling tears in her eyes. So she was the Sorceress Gimli had mentioned. And what did she mean by a choice? A choice for what? The Fellowship was with Frodo, what did she mean? Did she mean that they would all die and only she was to be left to accompany Frodo?

Galadriel looked at them all.

"What now becomes of the Fellowship?" Celeborn asked. "Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

Remla looked down sadly, the words of Galadriel in her mind. Had she spoken with the others as well? Remla looked at Sathien who showed no expression.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife," Galadriel said. "Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all."

Remla didn't know how to react. _It didn't seem that way_, Remla thought.

"Yet hope remains while the Company is true." Galadriel smiled.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

The Fellowship gathered on the ground, with some space provided by the Elves. Remla prepared her bed when suddenly the woods were filled with the sad singing of the Elves.

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas said quietly.

Remla looked down, and kept thinking of the Balrog, grabbing Gandalf and pulling him down into the abyss. He was gone, as quick as that. _Fly, you fools. _The last words he had 

said. Remla felt tears in her eyes again, remembering him at Bilbo's party, and all those fireworks. _He had lead the Fellowship bravely until the end_, Remla thought sadly.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked..

"I have not the heart to tell you," Legolas said sadly. "For me the grief is still too near."

Sathien looked sadly at Legolas, dressed in a flowing white robe as he silently grieved. She felt like going to talk to him, but decided to leave him.

Aragorn was sharpening his sword and Gimli was already asleep, snoring loudly. The hobbits were preparing their beds and Frodo watched them from a distance. Boromir sat alone, looking out at the trees in thought. Legolas stood silently and Sathien was softly singing to herself.

"_Manan elye etevanne_." Sathien sang sadly, echoing the words of the Elves singing the lament.

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks." Sam spoke. Remla looked at him.

"There should be a verse about them." Sam said to himself. Then he stood up.

"The finest rockets ever seen! They burst in stars of blue and green," Sam recited. "Or after thunder, silver showers. Came falling like a rain of……..flowers. Oh it doesn't do him justice by a long road."

Sam sat down, looking disappointed. Gimli snored loudly and Aragorn hit the Dwarf, annoyed.

With the beds prepared, Remla lay down to rest, seeing Aragorn talking to Boromir and then drifted into sleep, troubled thoughts growing in her mind.

The mists of morning lay heavily along the river. Bare branched trees arched through the fogs, stray beams of light falling on the cold waters. An elegant ship was out on the river, carved like a swan, and Galadriel stood silently in it, clothed all in white.

The Fellowship had gathered on the shores, standing before the Elves. They stepped forward and green cloaks were fastened around their necks with a brooch of a green silver leaf of Lorien. Remla stared in wonder at how light the cloak felt.

She felt the warm green material around her and nodded in thanks to the Elf who had fastened it around her neck. The Elf smiled.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people," Celeborn said. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

Remla nodded and the Fellowship prepared for their departure. Boats were being readied for them on the river, and Elves were packing small parcels into the boats wrapped in a light cloth.

Legolas and Sathien were helping. Legolas picked up one parcel and held up a thin wafer of some kind of bread. Remla watched in interest, noting that it was the bread she had seen Sathien eating.

"Lembas! Elvish way bread." Legolas smiled, taking a small bite. Merry and Pippin sat in a boat, looking up at him.

"One small bite is enough to sustain a full grown man." Legolas left the hobbits and went to gather more possessions.

Remla helped pass Sathien some lembas bread parcels and they packed them into the boats.

Soon, the time had come for their departure. The Fellowship got into the boats; Remla steadied herself as the boat swayed in the water. Sathien, Legolas and Gimli took one boat, Frodo, Sam and Aragorn another. Remla, Boromir, Merry and Pippin went in the last boat and as the sunlight filtered through the trees, they paddled across the water and away from Lothlorien.

The Elves began softly singing a goodbye as the Fellowship moved downstream.



Remla stared into the distance, remembering what had occurred earlier.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim." Galadriel smiled, passing Legolas a fine looking bow. "Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin."

Legolas stared in wonder and stretched the bow, testing it. Galadriel moved down the line as the Fellowship stood side by side, awaiting their gifts.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin," Galadriel passed Merry and Pippin a small Elvish dagger each. "They have already seen service in war."

Pippin looked down at it, hesitant.

"Do not fear young Peregrin Took," Galadriel smiled at him. "You will find your courage."

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee," Galadriel passed Sam a rope of fine, white material. "Elven rope, made of hithlain."

Sam looked down at it, disappointed as he looked at Merry and Pippin's gifts.

"Thank you, my lady. Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" Sam looked up at her hopefully. She just smiled and walked over to Sathien.

"Sathien," Galadriel smiled, giving her a long Elvish sword. "The sword of Dirnaith. May you use it well in battle."

"_Hannon le._" Sathien smiled, looking down at her Elvish sword. It was long and the hilt was made of green leather with fine silver vines and leaves winding around it. The long blade had small, flowing Elvish script across it. Sathien read it in awe. _Sword of Dirnaith, Warrior of Caras Galadhon._

"Remla, _elvellon._"

Remla looked up at Galadriel, waiting anxiously for her gift.

"The phial of Lanthir." Galadriel passed Remla a small leaf shaped bottle, with leaves and vines twisting around it. It was full of a clear liquid that glimmered in the light. Remla looked at it in interest, and faint disappointment.

"The purest waters of Lorien," Galadriel smiled. "It will give strength to those who will it."

Remla looked over at Sam's rope. _At least it's better than the rope_.

Remla felt the phial of Lanthir in her breeches pocket and wondered if it was just plain water in a nice looking phial.

_It's only really useful for keeping me hydrated._

She looked up at the others as they paddled away from Lorien, down the river.

She hoped what Galadriel had said about the quest would not come to pass. The Fellowship would stay together as they had decided in Rivendell, and as they had all decided at the Council.


	11. Something Draws Near

**So sorry about the long long update! So I've finished off this story and uploaded the first chapter of the next story in this little trilogy. Enjoy!**

**11 Something draws near**

Night fell quickly. The Fellowship continued paddling. Remla watched as Boromir swung the paddle through the waters with ease, with no sign of tiring.

Shadows moved in the woods beside them, and Remla stared out in silence, listening for any approaching danger, fearing the worst.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." Gimli spoke.

Sathien glanced at him as Legolas kept paddling, having no interest in Gimli's gift from Galadriel. Although she had found it surprising that he found Galadriel more beautiful than all the jewels beneath the earth, which was what Dwarves cared about the most.

"What was it?" Legolas asked.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three." Gimli said quietly. Sathien looked at Legolas. He smiled. Sathien looked back at Gimli. The Dwarf did seem different from other Dwarves she had met, apart from the fact that he had insulted Elves at the Council, and Haldir.

Remembering his insults, Sathien turned away from Gimli.

The Fellowship paddled to a small island and stopped the boats there. Remla climbed out, hungry for food other than lembas and eager to do something, having been so bored sitting in the boat. She pulled out her bedding from the bag on her back and used her Elvish cloak as a blanket. She sat down and was surprised at how the cloak was so warm even though it was light and thin.

Sam got out his cooking ware and began to prepare a hot meal of tomatoes, sausages and nice, crispy bacon. Remla watched hungrily as Sam prepared a fire and it warmed them up.

"Gollum."

Remla looked up at the sound of Aragorn's voice and saw that he, Boromir and Sathien were looking out at the river. Remla looked over at a log floating along and saw hands gripping it. She gasped in surprise. Gollum had been following them all that time.

"He has tracked us since Moria," Aragorn said. "I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman."

Remla watched Gollum slide off the log into the water silently. She breathed in fear, worried that Gollum had been following them and not even Legolas had noticed. What other enemies were following them that they were unaware of?

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous." Boromir warned.

Remla looked away, taking her plate of food from Sam and eating hungrily. She tried not to worry about Gollum. She could only hope that Gollum hadn't alerted the enemy, and that their quest would continue without unwanted enemy attention.

With her stomach full of a tasty, warm meal, Remla lay down under her Elvish cloak and drifted into sleep, hearing the voices of Boromir and Aragorn.

Morning rose quickly. Remla rose from a restive sleep and climbed back into the boat next to Boromir, Merry and Pippin. She was still half asleep when Boromir pushed the boat from the shores and they continued down the Anduin river.

Remla looked around at the sunlight shining on the water and heard the faint words of Sathien and Legolas talking softly in Elvish. She wondered what they were talking about.

"The Argonath." Aragorn spoke, looking up. Remla looked up and stared in wonder.

The Fellowship looked up in awe at the towering splendor of the Argonath. Two majestic statues, carved right out of the rock, stood proudly on each side of the Anduin. Two vast quarries lined the cliffs to either side of them, where once their stones had been hewn for building. Their left arms were held aloft, their palms facing outwards in gesture of warning. Their faces were solemn, the silent wardens of a long vanished kingdom.

"Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old." Aragorn smiled. "My kin."

The Fellowship paddled through the canyon and the sound of a roaring waterfall grew closer. They paddled close to the falls and turned west to the shores to rest.

Boromir paddled the boat onto the gravel shore and Remla climbed out, feeling safe at being on land. She pulled out some lembas from her bag and rested out in the sun, munching on the delicious Elven bread. The sun was warm and it was calm. She felt like she was almost back at the Shire, out in the sun watching the hobbits around her.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn announced.

"Oh, yes? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli cried. Remla looked up, alarmed. Was that their road?

"Festering, stinking marshlands, as far as the eye can see!" Gimli said.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn turned away.

"Recover my….." Gimli growled in annoyance. Remla closed her eyes to rest in the sun, trying to shut out the voices of Legolas and Aragorn.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near...I can feel it!" Legolas warned.

Sathien nodded in agreement, looking out at the woods. The feeling of danger approaching was getting stronger. She could feel something drawing near, as did Legolas.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked. Remla sat up, alert. She hadn't noticed that Frodo was no longer with them. Sathien looked around but could not see him anywhere. Sam woke with a start, getting to his feet.

Aragorn looked around, his gaze stopping at Boromir's shield.

"Mr Frodo!" Sam looked around. "Where could he 'ave gone?"

"Into the woods." Merry said quietly, concerned.

"He should not be wandering alone!" Remla snapped. "He's the Ringbearer."

"Frodo did not mean for us to worry," Aragorn said. "He would not have gone far."

"I fear that it is not only Boromir that is a danger to him." Legolas said gravely.

"We must be quick." Aragorn looked around at the Fellowship.

Aragorn sheathed a small dagger and turned to run into the woods.

"Shouldn't someone stay here?" Remla piped up quietly. "To guard the boats?"

Aragorn turned to look back at her.

"If you wish." he said.

Aragorn ran into the woods, Legolas following behind him closely. Remla watched them go, suddenly getting a strange feeling as she looked at Pippin.

"Be careful!" Remla blurted out. Pippin looked back at her.

"We're only looking for Frodo. No need to worry."

He turned and ran into the woods. Remla stood alone, wondering if she was doing the right thing staying behind.

Sathien ran swiftly behind Legolas, looking back to see that Merry and Pippin had not caught up. She decided to go and find them, before they got lost. She ran away from Legolas, pushing through tree branches when she suddenly heard a distant roar.

"Find the Halfling! Find the Halfling!"

Sathien's eyes widened in concern for Frodo and she ran back after Legolas, swiftly moving across the ground. She ran up a hill to hear the sounds of battle.

"Aragorn! Go!" Legolas shouted. Sathien ran up into a clearing, seeing a huge army of Uruk Hai trying to get past Aragorn to find the hobbits.

"No!" Sathien drew her sword and ran into battle. There was a big stone building before her, with stairs that lead up to a big statue and a seat, the stone worn from age. It was Amon Hen.

Sathien ran to an Uruk and swung her sword of Dirnaith. The sword cut through the flesh of an Uruk and she swung again, cutting another one. Legolas stood from a distance, firing at Uruks that ran at him. Gimli was swinging his axe and Aragorn was fighting bravely.

Sathien heard an Uruk behind her and gracefully spun, thrusting her blade forward to pierce the Uruk's armour. Sathien and the Uruk stared in surprise at how the Elvish blade had pierced the thick metal armour. Sathien pulled out the sword and let the Uruk fall to the ground, her long blade thick with black blood.

Suddenly a horn blew loudly from a distance. Sathien looked up at the sound, recognizing it from Gondor.

"The Horn of Gondor." Legolas remarked.

"Boromir!" Aragorn ran down the hill, fighting through Uruks to get to Boromir. Sathien ran after him, an Uruk running up behind her and swinging its sword at her back. Sathien spun to parry its attack when an arrow pierced it in the back. Sathien breathed hard, looking over at Legolas and nodding thanks.

An Uruk ran at Sathien and she quickly swung her blade and slit its throat open. More were running down the hill after Boromir and Sathien was getting increasingly concerned for Frodo, who the Uruks were searching for.

The horn blew urgently and Sathien fought quickly, noticing that Aragorn had already ran ahead. She hoped he would be able to help Boromir as another Uruk swung at her and she defended herself.

* * *

Remla gasped in surprise, hearing a loud horn blow from a distance. It didn't sound like an Orc horn. She could remember the ox horn that Boromir carried with him, he was in danger, otherwise he would have no reason to blow it.

Remla drew her sword and ran into the woods, hearing the distant sound of battle, swords banging and Uruks shouting in pain as they were killed.

Remla looked around, having no idea where to go, but kept running to the sound of battle.

"Mr Frodo!"

It was Sam, he was nearby. Remla felt her feet slip over leaves and she tripped over a tree root. She hit the ground and rolled, feeling her phial of Lanthir fall from her pocket.

* * *

Sathien swung her blade again and cut through another Uruk. Many of the Uruks had gone and the sounds of battle were lessening.

Sathien raised her blade to parry an Uruks sword, feeling its strength; it was much stronger than an Orc.

Sathien swung her blade back and swung at the Uruk's head, severing it clean off. The head and body fell to the ground and the woods were quiet.

Sathien breathed softly, running down the hill to come to a stop when she saw Boromir and Aragorn. Boromir's still form lay against a tree, holding his sword. Aragorn bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor." Aragorn said softly. He stood up and looked into the sunlight.

Legolas watched, grief evident on his face. Gimli bowed his head sadly. Sathien felt a terrible pain, pain worse than she had felt when Gandalf had fallen.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return." Aragorn said sadly, turning to look back at the others.

"Boromir will be laid to rest on the waters of his kin," Aragorn decided. "At the Falls of Rauros, will he be at peace."

Sathien nodded in agreement, tears in her eyes from the loss of not only Gandalf, but now Boromir.

* * *

Remla stumbled up, grabbing the glittering phial from the leaves and looking around, no longer hearing the sounds of battle. What had happened? How were the others?

"Frodo!" Sam shouted in the distance, back at the shores. Remla ran to his voice, hearing Frodo shout out for Sam. Remla stumbled along, pushing through the trees until she ran out onto the stony shore, seeing Frodo pull Sam out from the water onto his boat.

He was going to Mordor with Sam. Where were Merry and Pippin? Remla wondered. Where were the others? What was happening to the Fellowship?

"Frodo!" Remla shouted, hesitant about following him. He paddled to the Eastern shore with Sam, as though he had not heard her.

Remla felt tears in her eyes. What was she to do? Then the words of Galadriel appeared in her mind.

_You have a choice before you, Remla, Elf friend. But do not give up hope, you will be with Frodo until the end._

Finally, Remla understood her place in the Fellowship. She was to follow Frodo, even though it meant leaving behind her friends. She would follow him to Mordor, to the end, as Galadriel had foreseen.

"Frodo!" Remla shouted again, running to a boat but not knowing how to paddle. She quickly waded into the waters, splashing around in the hope that Frodo would notice. The cold water reached her neck and Remla kicked off from the shore, frantically swimming to Frodo. But it was hard when the water weighed down her clothes, soaking all the lembas in her bag, spoiling all the leftover bacon from previous meals.

Sam turned around and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Remla! Mr Frodo, it's Remla!"

Frodo turned and looked surprised, then began paddling over to Remla. Two hands reached down and pulled Remla up onto the boat, as she shivered from the sudden cold.

"What are you doing?" Frodo asked.

"I have to follow you," Remla coughed. "I must, Lady Galadriel has foreseen it, and I promised to help you when I joined for the Fellowship. For – Middle Earth and...ale."

Remla said finally, after remembering what she had said at the Council.

Sam and Frodo exchanged glances then started paddling to the Eastern Shore, Remla wringing out the water on her cloak.


	12. The Fellowship Has Failed

**12 The Fellowship has failed**

Sathien watched as Aragorn pushed the boat off the shore. Boromir lay still, holding his sword with his shield and ox horn beside him. The boat floated down the river, floating over to the waterfall. Then it was pulled down into the swirling waters below.

The last time Sathien would see Boromir. She bowed her head in respect and grief then looked up to see Aragorn securing Boromir's vanbraces with the tree of Gondor around his wrists.

Legolas ran to the last boat, pushing it into the water.

"Hurry, Frodo, Sam and Remla have reached the Eastern shore!" Legolas shouted, and then stopped, looking back at Aragorn who looked out at them as they walked into the woods on the Eastern shore.

Sathien felt her heart ache from everything that had happened as she looked out at her hobbit friend. The loss of Gandalf. The loss of Boromir. And now the breaking of the Fellowship, and the loss of her dear friend.

"You mean not to follow them?" Legolas asked.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn admitted.

"Then it has all been in vain," Gimli walked over to them. "The Fellowship has failed."

Sathien looked down sadly, the words Galadriel had spoken to in her mind.

_The Fellowship is breaking, it has already begun. You know this, Sathien of Rivendell. You know what is to come._

"Not if we hold true to each other," Aragorn looked at the three of them. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left."

Sathien looked at him, her heart full from his words. Aragorn's words were true, and she did not wish for Meriadoc and Peregrin to suffer in the hands of the Uruk Hai.

"Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light," Aragorn sheathed an Orc dagger. "Let's hunt some Orc!"

"Yes!" Gimli laughed. Sathien ran to a boat and gathered some lembas, packing it in her bag before joining them.

Gimli looked at her and Legolas and smiled. It was then that Sathien felt comfortable with Gimli being with them, fighting alongside them, risking his life to protect the hobbits.

Sathien took a deep breath and followed them onwards.

* * *

"Mordor. I hope the others find a safer route." Frodo said quietly, looking out at Emyn Muil.

Remla breathed hard, climbing up the rocks to join him and Frodo. She looked out at their destination, the fiery land of Mordor in the far distance. They were to find their way through Emyn Muil, then pass through the marshes to Mordor.

It sounded simple, but looked so difficult.

Remla looked over at Frodo, smiling sadly.

"Strider will look after them." Sam reassured him. Remla glanced at him. _It's Aragorn, not Strider_, Remla thought.

"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again." Frodo said quietly, looking over at Sam.

"We may yet, Mr Frodo," Sam reassured him. "We may."

Frodo smiled slightly.

"Sam, I'm glad you're with me." Frodo smiled. Remla glanced at him, waiting for any regard to her but Frodo turned and started walking down the rock to Emyn Muil. Sam looked at Remla and smiled slightly. Remla reluctantly followed, knowing that it was her journey to accompany Frodo, even though he did not seem to really want her there at all.

Even though she regretted going, leaving behind Sathien. She even wondered what had happened to the others. But she knew that the only reason they formed the Fellowship was to help Frodo take the Ring to Mount Doom.

And that was what she was to do.

******The journey isn't over for Sathien and Remla, continue reading on in the Burden of the Ring!**  



End file.
